Accomplices
by Mitsui-san
Summary: Tenia que correr, llegar a tiempo, pero incluso si lo lograba, tal vez ya era muy tarde. [Colección de drabbles/One-shots ShinEne/Taka (Rating puede cambiar en algunas historias)] [Art cover de Willow Gray]
1. ¿Odio o Amor?

**_Hola todo el mundo!~_**

 _¿Como han estado? Bueno, para aquellos que leyeron mi fanfic "En Busca de la Luz" y se quedaron con ganas de ShinTaka/Ene, aquí les dejo lo que sera mi primera colección de one-shots y drabbles de esta pareja :3_

 _La verdad no estaba segura de hacer esto, pero luego de mucha insistencia por parte de amistades mías XD termine aceptando, ademas de que casi no veo historias de ellos aquí en fanfiction. En fin~ espero les guste nwn_

 _También aprovecho para agradecer a la dibujante Willow Gray que se tomó la molestia de hacer el cover para este fanfic *u* me encanta como dibuja y colorea, les recomiendo ver su pagina:_ ** _www*_ _facebook*com/willow*nightgray_** _(Solo cambien los asteriscos por puntos)_

 _Sin más que decir, disfruten de esta primera historia!~_

* * *

 _ **Titulo:** ¿Odio o Amor?_

 _ **Summary:** Takane estaba confundida, ella estaba segura que amaba a Haruka, sin embargo las palabras de aquel chico la hacían dudar ¿Era odio o amor este nuevo sentimiento?_

 _ **Status:** (01/¿?)_

 _ **Cover:** Willow Gray_

* * *

 _ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** ** _Disclaimer:_****_**_****_**_ _Kagerou Project/Mekakucity Actors_ _no me pertenece. Todos los derechos de autor van para su creador_ _ _ _ _**J**____ ** _in (Shizen no Teki-P)_**

* * *

 **"Accomplices"**

 _ **¿Odio o Amor?**_ One-shot by Mitsui Neko

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Debía ser una broma o al menos era lo que Takane Enomoto quería creer después de haber escuchado aquellas palabras. Simplemente no había manera, era imposible que ese chico impertinente hablara en serio, seguramente solo quería bromear con ella, causarle el ataque de pánico e histeria que sufría justo ahora.

—Ese idiota… —masculló entre dientes y luego miró el reloj. La hora de la salida se acercaba y más que estar aliviada, la de coletas estaba nerviosa.

— ¿Estas bien, Takane? —preguntó preocupado su compañero de clases.

Si Takane estaba completamente segura de algo, es que Haruka era posiblemente el chico más noble que había conocido en su vida. Pese a tener la misma edad -16 años-, el chico solía comportarse como un niño, cosa que le causaba cierta ternura, al punto en que ella, bien no lo admitía, se había enamorado de él. O al menos es lo que creía…

—Sí. Todo está bien, Haruka. —sonrió forzadamente.

Finalmente llegó la hora de salida y Haruka tuvo que retirarse rápidamente a casa, pues como siempre sus padres estaban a cuestas de él y no dejaban que el joven se fuera a otro lado al salir del colegio.

Por su parte, una vez su compañero se había ido, la Enomoto tomó mucho valor para ir detrás del edificio, punto de reunión con el cual había quedado con cierto chico, que para su sorpresa ya le esperaba.

—Ah, qué bueno que si vinieras… —dijo aquel pelinegro con una sonrisa ligera que la de coletas no se tragaba.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres, Kisaragi? —Cuestionó ella, cruzándose de brazos y con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Bueno, tiene que ver con lo que te dije hace unos días… —Al oír eso, Takane se tensó. Sabía que se trataba de eso y sin embargo había sido tan estúpida para ir— Noté que desde que te dije eso, últimamente estas muy incómoda…

— ¿Tú crees? —Takane bufó y desvió la mirada, sin embargo podía sentir que Shintaro no le quitaba la vista de encima, haciéndola sentir más nerviosa.

—Oye… seguramente crees que todo esto es una broma... —dijo seriamente el menor por un año. Su senpai no hizo ningún comentario—…pero es en serio. Takane, me gustas.

E insistía con eso ¿Qué tan idiota creía él que ella era? No iba a caer, no importaba que tan serio sonara. Es que… ¡Era imposible! Desde que se habían conocido toda su "relación" se resumía en constantes pleitos, discusiones y hasta peleas, en las que obviamente, Shintaro terminaba perdiendo. ¿Por qué habría de gustarle ella? Teniendo a una chica como Ayano, tan linda y amable a su lado. Siempre había creído que había algo entre ellos, pero el Kisaragi había dejado en claro que la de bufanda era solo su amiga y SOLO eso.

—Déjate de tonterías, Kisaragi. No voy a caer en tu juego ¿Entiendes? —La Enomoto dio unos cuantos pasos para retirarse, pero un fuerte agarre en la muñeca le impidió esa acción.

— ¡No es un juego! ¡Hablo en serio, demonios! —decía un enfurecido Shintaro.

— ¿Después de todas las cosas que te he hecho, quieres que crea que estás enamorado de mí? —preguntó con incredulidad la pelinegra.

—No es como si yo hubiera querido esto. Solo… pasó.

—Bah, solo déjame en paz. —Takane arrebató su mano del agarre del azabache, pero la siguiente acción de Shintaro fue más violenta que la anterior, tomándola de los hombros para repentinamente acorralarla contra una pared— ¡¿Qué carajos crees que haces?!

— ¡Cierra la boca y escucha! —Exclamó con más fuerza que ella. Takane calló de inmediato. Había algo, en la manera en que Shintaro le veía que era diferente. No era aquella mirada muerta o vacía de siempre, había un brillo en ella, algo que jamás en el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo había notado— Me trague todo mi maldito orgullo para decirte esto. Me gustas ¡¿Ok?! Es en serio… —dijo sin apartar su mirada negra de los ojos castaños de su senpai— En serio… —susurró en un tono más pacífico.

Al notar que el de cabellos azabaches de verdad hablaba en serio con lo que sentía por ella, un ardor intenso al igual que un sonrojo incontrolable se hizo de las mejillas de Takane. La joven tragó saliva. Simplemente no podía creerlo. Ni en sus sueños más locos hubiese imaginado que Shintaro Kisaragi sentiría algo por ella.

Era irónico, ella siempre había imaginado como seria que alguien se le confesara y casi siempre solía imaginar eso siendo Haruka quien le decía sus verdaderos sentimientos. Con el rubor en las mejillas, tartamudeando por los nervios y todo tímido. Esa hubiera sido una confesión perfecta, sin embargo todo resultó ser más violento y de la última persona que hubiese deseado y aun así, ella no estaba decepcionada del todo.

Cuando salió de su trance, Takane cayó en cuenta de la poca distancia que había entre ella y el Kisaragi. Otra vez regresaban los nervios de más temprano. Tenerlo tan cerca la estaba matando en todos los sentidos. Su respiración se aceleraba y el sonrojo se intensificaba. Notó como él se acercaba cada vez más y sintió la necesidad de golpearlo para alejarlo, sin embargo su cuerpo no respondió a las órdenes de su cerebro, ya que lo que venía era algo que su corazón al parecer anhelaba.

Corazón traidor ¿No se supone que latías de amor por Haruka?

Cuando la distancia entre sus rostros ya era mínima, la de coletas cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando lo inevitable, pero se llevó una sorpresa al sentir un gentil beso en la mejilla. A pesar de no haber sido en los labios, eso no evito que Takane sintiera que las piernas le temblaban y que su cuerpo se estremeciera.

— ¿Ves que no mentía…? —Fueron las últimas palabras de Shintaro antes de retirarse, dejando a una exaltada Takane.

Una vez el Kisaragi se había ido, la chica se dejó caer al suelo, llevándose las manos a su rostro caliente por la vergüenza de ese momento.

—I-idiota… —susurró mientras unas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos. ¿Se lo decía a Shintaro o ella misma?

Estuvo un rato ahí sentada, hasta que finalmente se calmó y salió del colegio. En camino a su casa, la chica de coletas estuvo reflexionando mucho lo ocurrido. Tal vez no era lo que creía, tal vez se había avergonzado de esa manera debido a que era la primera vez que un chico le hacía algo como eso. Sí, debía ser eso.

Así era Takane Enomoto, tan orgullosa, incapaz de controlar sus sentimientos, sin saber qué es lo que realmente quería ¿Aunque quien lo sabe con seguridad? Por el momento seguiría creyendo que al que amaba era a Haruka y de hecho, podría ser que con el tiempo ese sentimiento fuera verdadero.

Pero por el lado de Shintaro, aún estaba una duda… Lo que sentía por él ¿Era odio o amor?

* * *

 _Espero les haya gustado! Dejen su review, por favor nwn_

 _Intentare actualizar pronto con un nuevo one-shot o drabble! Gracias por leer~_

 ** _Atte: Mitsui Neko_**


	2. Razones para Vivir

_**¡Buenas gente linda!**_

 _Otro viernes, lo que significa actualización uwu No estoy segura de si voy actualizar todas las semanas, pero en esta ocasión lo hice porque ya tenia la historia hecha y pues aquí esta._

 _También quería agradecer por los reviews los cuales contestare al final nwn_

 _¡Espero que este one-shot sea de su gusto!~_

* * *

 _ **Titulo:** Razones para Vivir_

 _ **Summary:** Después de perder a sus amigos, Shintaro creía que todo se trataba de una pesadilla. Sin razones para vivir, esa tijera parecía ser la solución a sus problemas, pero la cálida compañía de ella le traería devuelta a la realidad. _

_**Status:** (02/¿?)_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Kagerou Project/Mekakucity Actors_ _no me pertenece. Todos los derechos de autor van para su creador_ _ _ _ _**J**____ ** _in (Shizen no Teki-P)_**

* * *

 _ **"Razones para Vivir"**_

 _One-Shot by Mitsui Neko_

 _._

 _._

 _._

— ¡Amo, buenos días! —Saludó cordialmente la chica de azul que se asomaba por la pantalla del computador.

Por su lado el muchacho de cabellos y vestimentas oscuras solo hizo un ademan y tomó asiento frente al aparato mencionado anteriormente

—Parece que no durmió bien anoche. —comentó el animado virus,

Ante lo dicho por ella, Shintaro se limitó a fruncir levemente el ceño. La verdad es que él nunca dormía bien, no importaba lo que hiciera. Siempre que intentaba cerrar los ojos para descansar, la imagen de cierta chica en bufanda llegaba a su mente ¿Cómo alguien tan alegre como ella había tomado la decisión de suicidarse? No lo entendía, pero por alguna razón pensaba que era culpa suya.

Como si las cosas no pudieran empeorar, no solo su compañera se había ido, igualmente su amigo Haruka y su senpai, Takane, con quien no llevaba una buena relación, pero hasta la compañía de ella podría reconfortarlo en ese momento, caído en la depresión, solitario, abandonado.

—Amo… ¿Está bien?

Shintaro alzó levemente la mirada, topándose con los grandes y expresivos ojos del virus que invadía su computador. Ene, el nombre de dicha chica, era actualmente su única compañía y no era precisamente la mejor. Ella era molesta o vivía más bien para molestarlo solamente a él, porque con su hermana se llevaba muy bien, se podría decir que eran amigas ¿Qué clase de virus era ella? Siempre se lo cuestionaba y aunque apreciaba mucho la preocupación que la peliazul mostraba por él diariamente, de alguna forma no la soportaba.

Le recordaba mucho a ella, a su senpai. Tal vez era por las coletas, porque físicamente y sobre todo en la personalidad, eran muy diferentes. Takane también era fastidiosa, pero a su manera. Siempre discutían y debía decir, que incluso eso era algo que extrañaba. Quería esos días de vuelta y la compañía de un virus no reemplazaría todos esos momentos compartidos con sus amistades, las únicas que había tenido.

—Amo…

—Por favor, Ene… cállate… —Dijo secamente el azabache, levantándose de donde se encontraba sentado y acercándose a un mueble donde habían unas tijeras. Admiró el filo de estas, el cual no era mucho, pero con la suficiente fuerza podría hacer un daño certero, especialmente si ubicaba bien la yugular.

— ¿Amo, que es lo que está haciendo? —preguntó Ene, algo confundida y preocupada. Su amo actuaba más extraño que de costumbre.

— ¡Creí haberte dicho que te callaras! —Gritó un enfurecido Shintaro, al momento en que tomaba dichas tijeras y las apuntaba a su cuello.

— ¡No, amo! ¡Deténgase, no lo haga! —Exclamaba la virus, asustada y golpeando la pantalla en un deseo desesperado de querer salir del computador e ir donde el chico para detenerlo, pero era imposible.

Shintaro miró el "arma" en sus manos. Esto no traería a sus amigos de vuelta, pero no quería vivir en un mundo sin ellos, mucho menos quería vivir sabiendo que pasaría por ese mismo sufrimiento futuramente cuando su madre muriera o quien sabe, Momo también. No aguantaba más, por lo que cerró los ojos y entonces…

Fue tan rápido que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando de pronto, ella le había tomado de la muñeca, impidiéndole su acción y antes de que él pudiera reclamar, le había besado en los labios.

Ene le estaba besando, ese virus molestoso, fastidioso, excesivamente animoso que vivía de hacerle la vida cuadritos, pero que al mismo tiempo le hacía olvidar todos sus males, desquitándose con ella. Ene, ella lo había salvado, no solo de cometer suicidio, sino igual de la oscuridad en la que se estaba sumergiendo. Nunca se dio cuenta hasta ahora, al sentir sus cálidos labios presionar contra los suyos.

Su mano perdió fuerza y soltó la tijera, dejándola caer al suelo, para finalmente rodear la cintura de la chica peliazul y profundizar el beso.

Toda preocupación había desaparecido, ni siquiera se preguntaba como es que ella había logrado salir de la pc, nada importaba, solo ese instante, ese momento.

No, definitivamente no había forma de que Ene los reemplazara, pero mientras estuviera a su lado, él podría estar bien, él podría sonreír otra vez, ya no estaría solo nunca más.

.

.

.

— ¡Hey, hermano idiota! ¡Despierta!

— ¿Ah? —Shintaro abrió los ojos y divisó una cabellera dorada. Era su hermana Momo que le tomaba del cuello de su sudadera negra y le sacudía— ¡Mo-Mo, de-ten-te! —Decía con dificultad el pelinegro.

— ¡Al fin reaccionaste! —La rubia soltó a su hermano, haciendo que se cayera nuevamente en su cama. Una vez saliendo del trance, Shintaro se incorporó, solo para recibir un golpe en la cabeza por parte de la rubia.

— ¡¿A que ha venido eso?! —Exclamó enfurecido.

—Oh, gracias a dios el amo está bien. —se escuchó decir a lo lejos. Shintaro vio detrás de su hermana y observó a Ene, viendo desde la pantalla de su pc como siempre, pero esta se notaba muy preocupada, hasta pareciera que lloraría.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Tu alarma sonó pero no te despertaste, entonces Ene comenzó a llamarte, pero tampoco reaccionaste. —Explicaba algo molesta— Ella muy preocupada tuvo que ir hasta mi móvil para avisarme que no despertabas y bueno… henos aquí. —Incluso después de escuchar la explicación de su hermana, Shintaro se quedó en silencio sin quitar la mirada de la de coletas que aun parecía preocupada.

—Entonces… ¿Todo fue un sueño?

Momo y Ene intercambiaron miradas sin entender lo que el de cabello oscuro decía.

—No sé de qué hables, pero… ¡Discúlpate con Ene-chan y conmigo por preocuparnos así! —Exclamó la voluptuosa rubia mientras alzaba su puño con amenaza de golpearlo nuevamente.

— ¡A-ah, está bien, lo siento! —Decía asustado. Cuando su hermana bajó el brazo, el Kisaragi mayor se levantó de su cama, dirigiéndose hasta su computador y se inclinó viendo a la chica virus directamente a sus ojos— Lo lamento mucho, Ene… No quería preocuparte.

—E-está bien, no importa. Siempre que el amo este bien. —Comentó ella, cambiando su expresión nuevamente a la alegre y animosa de siempre.

—Lo estoy… lo estoy ahora. —Dijo mientras en sus labios se dibujaba una cansada pero sincera sonrisa que terminó sorprendiendo tanto a la de coletas como a la hermana del chico.

No estaba solo, no mientras esa fastidiosa virus estuviera a su lado. El miedo de sufrir futuramente se había esfumado y solo una idea se quedaba en su mente, el disfrutar su ahora compartido con ella.

La pérdida de sus amigos le había quitado las razones para vivir, pero la presencia de Ene se las había regresado.

* * *

 ** _Respuesta a reviews:_**

 _ **maki-imotto:** Maki-chan! Gracias por dejar review, me alegra que te gustara la primera historia y espero que esta también nwn Siéndote sincera, tuve miedo de que esta colección no tuviera muchos lectores, pero veo que al final hay varios fans de esta pareja y eso es lo que me anima más a seguir con esto. Nada me gusta más que apoyar a un fandom abandonado y el ShinEne/Taka entra en ese circulo uwu Oh, por cierto! Quería agradecerte el one-shot que me dedicaste, el cual no he tenido el tiempo de dejarte review, pero para que sepas me ha encantado, muchas gracias :'3_

 _._

 _ **Willow Gray:** Kouhai, a ver cuando se hace su cuenta, floja (? Calmada joven, respire XDD me alegra muchísimo que te gustara tanto y eso que es la primera y como ya te comente, las que vienen tendrá más feels y algunas serán un tanto tristes uwu Shin para mi siempre sera uke, pero creo que eso es más con Ene, ya que Takane siendo tsundere las cosas cambian -w- Te apoyo con que este mundo necesita más ShinEne/Taka, tal vez con el tiempo veamos más material de ellos uwu (Así era en un principio con el LenMiku ;u;) Guri, pero si ya sabes que soy mala (? Esa parte que citas tambien fue mi favorita al escribirla jejeje~ y ya necesitare de tu talento en el dibujo futuramente. De nuevo gracias por la ayuda!_

 _._

 _ **Pos-Chan:** Otra kouhai! (? Sip, la ship culposa uwu sobre hacer una colección de AllKokonosexAllEnomoto, lo considere hacerlo antes de este, pero como ya hay dos autoras que están haciendo colección de ellos, decidí mejor esperar a que ellas terminen y luego yo hacerlo nwn así que empece con este mejor, pero créeme que si lo voy hacer :3 En fin, gracias por el review~_

 _._

 _ **eclipse total:** Senpai lee otro fanfic mio :'D si, recuerdo haber visto una publicación tuya en la pagina de Shintaro x Ene que administro nwn luego desapareció (? La verdad es que es cierto que Shintaro y Takane en actitud son parecidos, pero en opiniones y como ven la vida y esas cosas, son muy diferentes, por ejemplo, yo creo que Takane es mucho más fuerte que Shintaro, en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Ellos como he dicho ya muchas veces, son mi ship culposa uwu si no los considero otp es porque a Haruka no me lo puedo imaginar con alguien más que no sea Takane :'3 siéndote sincera, antes era verdad que el HaruTaka era muy visto, pero el ShinAya empezó a tomar territorio y esa pareja no me gusta para nada, no sé por qué XDD pero bueno, gracias por el review!_

 _._

 ** _Harukukki:_** _-La ve desaparecer- Oh... gracias por el review! (?_

 _._

 _ **Kimi no Sakura:** Que gusto verte por este fanfic, que bueno que el primer capitulo te haya gustado, el fandom necesita un poco de esta parejita nwn Creo que aquí todos querían beso, pero sentí que si lo hacían se saldrían del personaje ;u; siempre me cuesta manejarlos a estos dos, especialmente a Shintaro que no lo veo como alguien "romántico". Créeme que estoy considerando hacer una historia de ese triangulo amoroso ewe aunque siempre he considerado los triángulos como un tema cliché, aun así lo intentare uwu Ah, Mitsui y su batalla eterna con las tildes, siempre tengo problemas con eso -se mata(?- es que con una que me falte se jode todo :C las odio! (? pero bueno, gracias por señalarme el error y ESPERO que aquí no me haya faltado alguna :'I Gracias por el review~_

 _._

 _ **Alice-KuroRabbit:** Mucho/as me culpan por hacerles gustar el ShinTaka/Ene XDD yo sé que tu amor al ShinAya es eterno, por lo mismo aprecio y agradezco que leas mi historia y que aparte dejas review, muchas gracias nwn Esa parte que citas rompe kokoros (?Shin sale de la friendzone :'D Jejeje~ el HaruAya no es de dios! Haruka con Takane o muere solo! (? E-ejem! Bueno, espero este one-shot te haya gustado igual :3_

 _._

 ** _CrissNyan:_** _No te tortures si no te gusta la pareja D: créeme que a mi también me duele la idea de que Takane se quede con Shin y no con Haru, pero ya me comprometí con esto :'3 pero bueno, me alegra que te gustara y gracias por el review nwn_

 _..._

 _De nuevo muchas gracias por dejar reviews, igualmente por los favs y follows :'3_

 _Espero tener el siguiente one-shot o drabble pronto, hasta entonces, cuídense y nos leemos la próxima!~_

 ** _Atte: Mitsui Neko_**


	3. Fuerte

**_Hola queridos lectores!~_**

 _Woow, pues ya son tres viernes con actualización sin falta y creo que se debe a las muchas ideas que me han llegado para esta pareja, aunque lamentablemente la mayoría de mis historias con ellos son dramáticas :'3_

 _Realmente no es mi intención herir corazones, pero creo que para hacer una historia "feliz" de ellos tendría que recurrir al AU (sobre todo con el ShinEne) y puede que lo haga en one-shots futuros._

 _Una ultima cosa más, solo quiero recordar que no hay conexión alguna entre cada one-shot, aunque parezca que lo estoy llevando en cierto orden uwu_

 _En fin~ eso es todo, espero les guste esta nueva historia nwn_

* * *

 _ **Titulo:** Fuerte_

 _ **Summary:** Porque por mucho que doliera, por muy pesada que fuera la carga, ella debía ser fuerte por la persona que amaba, incluso a costa de su felicidad._

 _ **Status:** (03/¿?)_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Kagerou Project/Mekakucity Actors_ _no me pertenece. Todos los derechos de autor van para su creador_ _ _ _ _**J**____ ** _in (Shizen no Teki-P)_**

* * *

 ** _"Fuerte"_**

 _One-shot by Mitsui Neko_

 _._

 _._

 _._

—Ah, pero que día más horrendo… —Comentaba un exhausto pelinegro mientras se dejaba tender en su cama.

Ese día Shintaro había salido -siendo obligado por su hermana- con el Mekakushi a un parque de atracciones y vaya mala experiencia había tenido al subir a la montaña rusa. No volvería a subirse a un juego como ese aunque le pagaran.

—Yo creo que ha sido un día divertido. —Opinó la chica de coletas que habitaba en el móvil del joven— Especialmente cuando el amo vomitó. —Dejo escapar unas cuantas carcajadas, mientras que el que estaba acostado solo fruncía el ceño.

—Sí, sí, muy gracioso. —Se quejó para luego levantarse y retirarse la chaqueta roja que traía puesta y acomodarse frente el computador.

Por unas cuantas horas, Shintaro perdió su tiempo en la internet, siendo molestado por Ene como ya era costumbre. Cuando finalmente oscureció, el de cabellos azabaches bostezó un par de veces, para luego restregar sus ojos.

—Oh, el amo ya tiene sueño.

—Pero si apenas son las 10:45… —Dijo extrañado pues normalmente él solía dormir hasta altas horas de las madrugadas o a veces incluso no dormía nada.

—Debe ser porqué ha salido hoy. Está muy cansado ¿Por qué no duerme? —Aconsejó la de coletas con amabilidad. Algo extraño en ella.

—Uhm, sí, tienes razón. —Shintaro no discutió, estaba demasiado cansado para hacerlo. Esta era ahora su nueva vida, socializando, saliendo de casa, paseando y debía acostumbrarse.

Tomó del móvil, en el cual Ene ya se había pasado y se acostó en su cama, dejándose llevar rápidamente por el sueño.

Mientras el Kisaragi dormitaba tranquilamente, asomándose levemente por el móvil, su virus le observaba curiosa. La verdad sea dicha, a Ene le encantaba ver a Shintaro dormir. Ya que ella, siendo un ser cibernético no podía dormir, ver al chico mientras descansaba le entretenía cuando no estaba en el internet. Eso no era siempre, pero si de vez en cuando y es que su amo se veía tan lindo al dormir, incluso se le veía feliz. A veces el joven sonreía y la chica de coletas se preguntaba en que o en quien soñaba. Lo que ella no sabía era que esa duda seria contestada esa misma noche.

— ¿Uhm? —Ene pudo haber jurado que su amo había dicho algo entre suspiros tristes. Curiosa de que pudo haber sido, se acercó más a la pantalla para poder escuchar mejor.

—Aya… —salió de entre los labios del chico—…Ayano…

Algo sucedió cuando Ene escuchó ese nombre ser pronunciado por Shintaro. Algo en su interior dolía, mucho y no lo entendía, pues se suponía que alguien como ella no podía sentir nada, ni siquiera dolor, pero lo hacía o claro que lo hacía y era horrible.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le dolía tanto el que él soñara con Ayano? No era de sorprender ¿Cierto? Siempre se rumoró que entre el Kisaragi y la Tateyama había algo, incluso ella lo creía, entonces… ¿Por qué dolía?

Era por su deseo egoísta, porque Ene quería que Shintaro olvidara a Ayano, así como ella intentaba varias veces olvidar a Haruka. Ene deseaba olvidar su pasado, aquel que le traía tantas penas, quería ser feliz junto con su amo y que éste lo fuera con ella. Quería que se olvidara de Ayano para que así los dos pudieran estar juntos, pero ese solo era un estúpido sueño. No había manera de que pudiera remplazar a la Tateyama. No lo hizo cuando era Takane y ahora siendo una virus mucho menos

¿No le bastaba con ella? ¿Por qué Shintaro no podía quererla? ¿Por qué no podía verla con el mismo amor que ella le tenía a él? Ese amor que ya llevaba tiempo escondiendo, el cual no se atrevía a confesar por el temor a ser rechazada, porque lo seria, porque su amo no era idiota y solo le veía como una molestia.

Algo descendió por su mejilla. Una solitaria lagrima, que al caer por su rostro desapareció haciéndose pixeles. Hasta ese momento, Ene no sabía que podía llorar ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo hizo por alguien? Oh, cierto…

Tenía que olvidarse de todo eso. Era fuerte, ya casi dos años que había fingido, usando esa mascara parecida a la de Kano, pero sin tener la habilidad de engañar como él. Podía hacerlo, podía seguir adelante, por su amo, por su irrespetuoso kouhai, del que jamás se imaginó sentir algo tan fuerte como lo hacía ahora. Solo quería que fuera feliz y ella se encargaría de que eso sucediera, incluso a costa de su propia felicidad.

Por el momento ella solo quería olvidar.

…

—Ene, hay alguien que quiere conocerte. —Escuchó decir a su amo.

—No estoy de humor. —Respondió escondida en las carpetas de archivos que había en el móvil del pelinegro.

—Eh… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que….? ¡Oye! ¡Devuélvemelo!

Aquel grito extrañó bastante a la virus, que finalmente se decidió por asomarse por la pantalla, encontrándose con un par de ojos magentas. Contuvo la respiración.

—Haru…

—Hola… mi nombre es Konoha —Interrumpió el peliblanco— ¿Cómo te llamas? —Preguntó con un tono de voz seco y distante.

No importaba lo que hiciera, el pasado iría tras de ella y lo único que podía hacer era mantenerse fuerte, por ella, por el que fue el amor de su vida y el que lo era actualmente, aquel de chaqueta roja que observaba la escena.

—M-Mi… ¡Mi nombre es Ene! ¡Un gusto!

Debía ser fuerte.

* * *

 ** _Respuestas a reviews. Muchas gracias como siempre!:_**

 ** _Willow Nightgray:_** _Te hiciste cuenta! :D genial y espero algún día te animes a publicar un fanfic, que me encantaría leer algo tuyo uwu siempre he dicho que la relación entre Shintaro y Ene/Takane es de amor/odio, aunque no lo admitan (? Te apoyo con eso de que Ene es un poco mejor que Takane, digo la tsundere no tiene nada de malo e igual es linda, sin embargo cae en un estereotipo, mientras que Ene parece romperlo, ademas el que sea alegre, animosa y fuerte es lo que me encanta del personaje nwn La verdad no se mucho sobre el tema del suicidio, aunque si sé que esos sucesos no siempre son planeados, en ocasiones la persona solo tiene la idea y lo hace en ese momento y a veces por cosas que ni son graves o malas. En fin~ pero volviendo al tema, gracias por el review y me alegra que te gustara el one-shot!_

 _._

 ** _maki-imotto :_** _¿Como no me iba a gustar tu one-shot si escribes hermoso? nwn Ademas de que la historia fue muy conmovedora :'3 debo dejarte review hoy aprovechando que es viernes y estoy libre owó Ay, de verdad me muero de pena con lo que dices, la verdad es que no hago nada grandioso, creo que a comparación de otros que escriben por aquí, a mi me falta aprender :'3 aun así, aprecio mucho tus palabras, muchas gracias que eso me anima a seguir con este proyecto y tú también debes seguir con los tuyos ^u^ respecto a tu petición, claro que me gustaría ser tu amiga :DD ya quedamos de acuerdo por PM -w- muchas gracias por el review~_

 ** _._**

 ** _eclipse total:_** _¡Yo no quiero que nadie llore, pero no puedo evitar escribir historias rompe kokoros! (? No, esa ruta no es mi favorita precisamente por lo que Shintaro hace u.u sin embargo, es a la Ene y al Shin de esa ruta los que mas emparejan y de tantos fanarts de ellos que veo fue que me inspire para este one-shot uwu Jejeje me alegra que te gustara, tus reviews me alegran mucho y espero verte de nuevo por aquí. Gracias por el review nwn_

 ** _._**

 ** _CrissNyan:_** _Eso es masoquismo (? el ShinEne es el que más me gusta, ciertamente el ShinTaka me es difícil escribirlo precisamente por el HaruTaka uwu pobre Shin, si quiere morir virgen déjenlo ser :C (? Gracias por el review nwn_

 ** _..._**

 _Espero este one-shot haya sido de su gusto y no me odien (? a ver si sigo con esta racha de actualizar viernes -3-_

 _Aun no estoy segura de cuantas historias serán, por lo que tengo el status en interrogativo, ademas supuestamente este proyecto seria colaborativo pero la persona con la que quede no ha escrito nada e_e si acepta al final, tal vez haya más historias en esta colección._

 _Pues muchas gracias por leer, cuídense y hasta la próxima actualización~_

 ** _Atte: Mitsui Neko_**


	4. Patético

**_Feliz ShinEne Day!~ *u*)/_**

 _Sí! Por si no lo sabían, hoy es el ShinEne Day y por lo tanto era obligatorio que subiera aunque sea un drabble (que resultó ser más one-shot XDD) de la pareja!_

 _No sé si debido a esto no suba nada el viernes, tal vez sí ¡Ya veremos! Pero lo que importa ahora es que esta historia la escribí en tiempo record XD y estoy orgullosa, creo, bueno, depende de si les guste o no :'3_

 _En fin, no molesto más y les dejo leer nwn disfruten!_

* * *

 _ **Titulo:** __Patético_

 _ **Summary:** Era ridículo y hasta algo patético, pero Shintaro era feliz así y era lo único que importaba._

 _ **Status:** (04/¿?)_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Kagerou Project/Mekakucity Actors_ _no me pertenece. Todos los derechos de autor van para su creador_ _ _ _ _**J**____ ** _in (Shizen no Teki-P)_**

* * *

 ** _"Patético"_**

 _One-shot by Mitsui Neko_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Shintaro ya había caído bajo varias veces en su vida, pero en esta ocasión había besado el suelo. Estaba enamorado, aunque el problema no era eso, sino de quien lo había hecho.

El Kisaragi leía constantemente en las distintas páginas de internet en las que entraba, frases desmotivadoras sobre el amor, que ese era posiblemente el peor sentimiento de todos y que terminar amando a alguien implicaba estar jodido. Debido a eso y a experiencias propias, el pelinegro huía constantemente de sus sentimientos, pero estos resultaron ser más rápidos y lo alcanzaron sin intención de dejarlo ir, al menos que se confesara.

—Amo ¿Por qué esta todo rojo? —Preguntó la simpática virus que se asomaba desde el computador— ¿Acaso está enfermo?

— ¿A-ah? ¿Qué? ¡N-no, estoy bien! ¡Deja de molestar, Ene! —Exclamó molesto el de cabellos azabaches mientras desviaba su mirada.

—Nah, como usted quiera. —Contestó ella sin darle importancia y desapareció, aunque solo fue por un buen rato ya que no tardó en aparecer nuevamente— ¡Mire, amo, mire!

Shintaro hizo todo lo posible para ignorar a la chica de azul en la pantalla, pero esta sacó una de las muchas fotos de piernas que el chico tenía guardadas en sus carpetas privadas y se colocó tras de dicha foto de tal manera que…

—O-Oye… ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Le cuestionó su amo un tanto nervioso, pues el Kisaragi sabía que lo que Ene planeaba nunca era nada bueno.

— ¿Qué tal me veo? —Preguntó la de coletas que se había colocado detrás de la foto, aparentando que las piernas de dicha foto eran las suyas.

¿Por qué algo tan estúpido como eso le había hecho sonrojar tanto? Su rostro había quedado tan rojo como su chaqueta de todos los días y la chica cibernética solo reía al ver su expresión.

— ¡Déjate de tonterías! —Shintaro tomó al virus con el cursor y empezó a sacudirlo por toda la pantalla, como hacía siempre cuando este le colmaba la paciencia.

—Waaaa…~ —Ene tardó un poco en recobrar el equilibrio ya que dicha sacudida le había mareado bastante, pero una vez se recuperó, volvió a apoderarse de la pantalla, esta vez aumentando su tamaño para que el Hikineet no pudiera ver otra cosa que no fuera ella— Antes el amo era más divertido. —comentó mientras inflaba sus mofletes.

—Sí, pero ahora todo es diferente… —Contestó aun con un leve rubor en sus mejillas y mientras tomaba un sorbo de su soda— Y ya te dije que dejes de llamarme "amo".

—Uhm… es que si el amo no soporta que le haga bromas como esas ¿Cómo soportara el que le llame "novio"?

Sí, la verdad sea dicha y por muy sorprendente que fuera, Shintaro Kisaragi y su virus, Ene, eran novios desde ya hace unas semanas.

Lo sentimientos de Shintaro hacia su compañía virtual le atormentaron noche y día hasta que finalmente por accidente terminó confesándose a la chica de azul. Ene quedo bastante asombrada, tanto por la valentía de su amo, como al hecho de que este pudiera enamorarse de ella, pero al final terminó contestando con un:

" _También me gustas, amo."_

A partir de ese día, un intento de relación bastante extraña empezó. No era diferente a su relación de siempre, ella lo seguía molestando y él le seguía gritando, sin embargo, el hecho de saber que uno le pertenecía al otro, era una sensación bastante dulce y satisfactoria que les hacía muy feliz en el interior.

Había caído bajo, muy bajo al enamorarse de un virus y mucho más al empezar una relación con éste, pero no le importaba, Shintaro, aunque no lo aparentara mucho, era feliz a lado de ella y ahora mucho más al poder referirse a ésta como su novia.

—Ya me acostumbrare. —Respondió mientras dejaba su soda a un lado y luego bostezaba mientras se estiraba.

— ¿Sueño?

—Sí. —Shintaro se levantó de su silla, pero entonces miró a la curiosa chica que le miraba desde su pantalla— ¿No se te olvida algo?

—A-ah, no, claro que no… —Dijo ella un tanto apenada— Siempre lo tengo en cuenta. Has sido tú quien se levantó de pronto y creí que se te había olvidado. —El pelinegro sonrió al verla actuar tan tímida. Le gustaba cuando los papeles se invertían.

Sin decir nada, Shintaro acercó su rostro a la pantalla y posó ambas manos en esta. Ene imitó dicha acción y cerró sus ojos besando tiernamente la pantalla al mismo tiempo que su amo lo hacía.

Ese era su beso de buenas noches, que hacían siempre antes de irse a dormir o al menos así era siempre desde que se habían hecho novios. Se miraron estando igual de sonrojados, pero luego se sonrieron el uno al otro, para que el chico se fuese a dormir, claro, con Ene acompañándole desde el móvil.

Parecía patético, pero él era feliz así y era lo único que importaba.

* * *

 _Muchas gracias por los reviews como siempre, pero no podre contestarlos en esta ocasión porque estoy bastante apresurada y ocupada ahora XDD pero les prometo contestarles por PM nwn_

 _También gracias a los nuevos seguidores, a los que dejan fav y también los que leen esta historia ahora :'3_ _Espero dejen su opinión sobre que les pareció este one-shot y nos leemos la próxima!_

 _De nuevo, feliz ShinEne Day a los fans de esta pareja~_ «3

 ** _Atte: Mitsui Neko_**


	5. Lo Mejor

_**Finalmente, actualización!**_

 _Me disculpo mucho por la tardanza, pero saliendo de vacaciones me ha dado por enfermarme y tuve que estar en reposo si o si :'3 (De hecho, sigo enferma y debería estar descansando XDD)_

 _Bueno, este one-shot, si no me equivoco, vendría siendo el más largo de todos los de esta colección hasta ahora. Clasificado Rated: T por ciertas cosillas que verán al leerlo~ uwu_

 _Aprovecho a decir que este one-shot va dedicado a mi kouhai **Willow Nightgray** quien cumplió años ayer nwn (Crecen tan rápido ;n; (?)) ¡Muchas felicidades, Guri!~ Espero este regalito te guste _«3

 _En fin, no hay nada mas que decir, así que disfruten~_

* * *

 _ **Titulo:** Lo Mejor_

 _ **Summary:** Era una difícil, dolorosa y triste decisión, pero era lo mejor para los dos._

 _ **Status:** (05/¿?)_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Kagerou Project/Mekakucity Actors_ _no me pertenece. Todos los derechos de autor van para su creador_ _ _ _ _**J**____ ** _in (Shizen no Teki-P)_**

* * *

 ** _"Lo Mejor"_**

 _One-shot by Mitsui Neko_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ahí estaba de nuevo, parada frente la puerta de dicho chico. Suspiró pesadamente y cuando finalmente tuvo la valentía, tocó.

La puerta rechinó un poco conforme se abría. Ella tenía la mirada plantada en el suelo, seguramente por la pena, pero al ver los pies del contrario, levantó el rostro chocando con la mirada oscura del pelinegro.

—Takane… —pronuncio con cierto asombro. Tal vez no lo demostraba expresivamente, pero en verdad le sorprendía verla ahí.

— ¿Puedo pasar…? —Preguntó ella mientras apretaba el borde de su falda.

El chico de cabellos azabache entrecerró los ojos levemente, pero no hizo comentario alguno. Simplemente se hizo a un lado, permitiéndole la entrada a la chica.

Una vez dentro, ambos se miraron mutuamente. El silencio era largo, el ambiente incomodo, ambos sabían porque la de coletas estaba ahí y sin embargo, el chico Kisaragi sentía la necesidad de preguntar.

— ¿Está todo bien? —Posó gentilmente su mano en el hombro de la más baja. Takane se estremeció un poco solo por aquel leve contacto. Colocó su mano encima de la de él y le regaló una triste sonrisa.

—Sí. —Mintió.

En seguida después de haber contestado, la joven pelinegra no pudo hacer nada más. Los labios del más alto ya habían chocado contra los suyos. Bien al principio le tomó por sorpresa, no dudó el corresponderle mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos, abrazándolo y apegándose bien a él, mientras éste último le tomaba de la cintura, llevándola cargada hasta su habitación.

Suaves caricias en sus muslos, lentas lamidas en su pecho y clavícula, mordidas hambrientas en su cuello, besos desesperados en sus labios. Cada sensación tan perfecta y tan placentera. Ella casi se derretía en los brazos de quien fue por mucho tiempo su rival.

Sus manos expertas sabían dónde y cómo tocar, provocándole soltar suspiros y hasta gemidos acompañados con su nombre. Su lengua juguetona ya había tenido el placer de probar gran parte de su cuerpo, disfrutando de su dulce sabor. Sus ojos ya se habían fascinado al verla sin ninguna prenda de ropa. Aquella no era la primera vez que lo hacían después de todo y sin embargo, a ella le encantaba hacerse la difícil, incluso cuando había ido a casa de él precisamente por _eso_.

Pero al final no importaba cuanto peleara, porque como siempre en todas las competencias entre ellos, la Enomoto perdía, entregándose completamente al chico.

Mordió su labio inferior buscando no gemir, pero le fue imposible una vez que él le había retirado la ropa interior, dándola acceso directo a su parte más sensible. Ya con eso no había manera de resistirse y Takane lo sabía. De ese momento en adelante, él tomaba el mando. Tampoco es como si eso le molestara, al crecer y madurar, sabía que había momentos en que era necesario tragarse el orgullo y ese era uno. Al final de cuentas, lo que venía sabía que lo disfrutaría.

Y así fue, lo disfrutó de principio a fin, pero ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal? ¿Por qué siempre al terminar de hacerlo lloraba? ¿Por qué la culpa le carcomía cuando regresaba a su casa luego de hacer el amor con él?

Porque no estaba bien. Simplemente no estaba bien acostarse con el novio de su mejor amiga, teniendo ella igual uno…

Aquella ocasión, ella había tenido una discusión con su novio y prometido, Haruka. Todo por una beca a la universidad. Si el chico aceptaba, tendría que irse, dejando sola a su querida novia. Pero si no aceptaba por estar con ella ¿Cuándo tendría una oportunidad tan grande como esa de nuevo? Takane supo entonces la decisión que tomaría el chico. Una fea pelea dio comienzo por ello, ambos indignados por la errónea idea del otro. Takane de que su novio prefiriera su sueño por encima de ella y Haruka de que su novia tuviera tales pensamientos tan crueles de su persona y no confiara en él.

Triste y hasta desolada, bien pudo haber buscado consuelo con su abuela o con Ayano, su mejor amiga, sin embargo había recurrido a él, a Shintaro. Incluso ahora, ya pasando tiempo desde ello, se preguntaba porque había ido donde él, pero sobre todo, se preguntaba cómo es que las cosas habían acabado de esa manera.

—Entiendo por qué Haruka se ha molestado contigo y debo decir que estoy de su lado.

— ¿Q-Qué? ¡¿Cuál es tu…?!

—Él te ama y has tenido esas ideas equivocadas de su parte ¿De verdad crees que te abandonaría por sus sueños? Tú eres sus sueños. —Takane bajó levemente la mirada, mientras las lágrimas aún descendían por sus mejillas— Estas siendo egoísta. Fue estúpido de tu parte compararte de esa manera con su carrera. Lo que debes hacer es apoyarlo.

— ¿Y qué hay de nuestra relación?

— ¿Qué nunca has oído de las relaciones de larga distancia? Además lo verías para cuando vacaciones ¿Por qué te complicas tanto?

— ¡Y-yo no me complico con nada! ¡Cierra la boca, imbécil! —Exclamó enfurecida Takane, amenazando a Shintaro con su puño. Claramente éste no se intimidó, al contrario, rió levemente, extrañando a la de coletas— ¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?!

—Nada, es solo que hace un momento, al verte tan triste y llorando… —Shintaro pausó un momento, viéndola detenidamente— No podía reconocerte. Sin embargo ahora que te has molestado… —Sonrió divertido—Violenta, gruñona y linda, esa es la Takane que conozco.

Espera… ¿Linda? Los dos gamers se quedaron en silencio. El Kisaragi estaba levemente sonrojado, pero no tanto como su invitada. ¿En qué momento, después de decir aquellas palabras, habían terminado besándose? Una cosa llevó a la otra y Takane terminó compartiendo cama con su ex kouhai esa noche.

Al otro día, Haruka y ella se habían reconciliado y decidieron probar la relación a larga distancia. Funcionó mejor de lo que esperaban. Día a día, cuando ninguno estaba ocupado, solían platicar por mensajes o por vídeo llamadas. Para vacaciones o días festivos, Haruka viajaba para verse con su novia y aprovechaban lo mejor que podían el tiempo juntos.

Pero esa noche, la inseguridad y los celos se hicieron presentes. Una foto de Haruka con una chica bastante bonita. Takane no dijo nada, mucho menos discutió con su novio. Ella confiaba plenamente en él y no volvería a cometer los mismos errores pasados. Sin embargo no le sorprendería, si él llegara a conocer a una chica ahí, más linda y bonita que ella, así como Ayano, que tuviese sus mismos gustos y se enamorara de ella.

Con esos pensamientos en mente, ella fue donde Shintaro. Rápidamente el azabache supo que algo andaba mal, pero no dijo nada. No se negó a darle paso a su casa, no se resistió a besarla y no se arrepintió de tomarla aquella noche, aprovechándose de lo triste que ella estaba ¿Por qué hacerlo? Ella había ido por eso después de todo.

Incluso cuando días antes había dicho que estaba de lado de Haruka en la discusión que había tenido con Takane, el Kisaragi pensaba que su mejor amigo a veces podía ser un tanto idiota o que era muy despistado para darse cuenta de la inseguridad de su novia. Debió quedarse con ella, debió hacerlo, pero era tarde, él ya la tenía para sí mismo. Esos eran sus pensamientos más egoísta y crueles, ese era el verdadero Shintaro que se escondía debajo de toda esa fachada de seriedad y soberbia.

—A-ah… Shintaro…

El chico abrió levemente sus ojos, observando a la pelinegra bajo de él. Sus ojos llorosos, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su piel brillosa por el sudor. No quería quitarse aquella imagen de su mente. Sonrió levemente, tomándola de su cintura, solamente para acelerar sus estocadas, provocando que la chica gimiera su nombre con más fuerza.

Luego de que ambos terminaran, ella había caído dormida.

No era tan fuerte después de todo, pensó él mientras la observaba descansar. La tapó con sus sabanas, para luego acercarse a ella y besar su frente tiernamente.

—Te amo…

* * *

—Takane, sé que nuestra relación ha sido difícil, por lo que te agradezco mucho por todo el apoyo que me has dado.

— ¿Pero? —Cuestionó la chica arqueando levemente la ceja.

—No hay ningún pero. —Haruka metió su mano dentro de su bolsillo, sacando una caja de terciopelo pequeña. Takane contuvo el aire— Quiero ir al siguiente nivel contigo… —El chico del lunar se arrodilló en la nieve que cubría la acera de aquel parque en donde ambos estaban. La chica se llevó una mano a la boca mientras sus ojos amenazaban con llorar— Takane… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —Abrió la cajita enseñando la hermosa sortija de bodas que había dentro de esta.

—Haruka, yo…

...

—Espero que haya una buena razón para que me hayas hecho salir de casa. —Dijo un molesto Shintaro llegando a un punto de reunión donde cierta chica le había pedido que se encontraran.

—Yo… —La chica pelinegra bajó la mirada. Ya no llevaba más el cabello en coletas, sino suelto, dándola una imagen más madura que hace casi un año atrás, llevando esa inestable relación con el chico frente ella— No sé cómo decirte esto.

—¿El qué? ¿Qué Haruka y tú van a casarse? —Takane alzó la mirada viendo sorprendida al azabache. Él solamente sonrió de lado— Haruka llamó a Ayano para darle la "feliz" noticia y claro, ella me lo ha dicho a mí.

—N-no quería que te enteraras de esa forma. Por eso te hable yo, quería decírtelo, pero…

Shintaro hizo un ademan para que Takane se callara. Esta rápidamente cerró la boca cuando el dedo del más alto se posó en sus labios.

—No debes darme ninguna explicación. Eso no era nada serio después de todo, sabíamos que no duraría. —La chica tragó saliva, volviendo a bajar la mirada— Es mejor así. —Sonrió levemente— Felicidades por Haruka y tú. Espero no metas la pata esta vez y que estén juntos por mucho tiempo.

Era difícil decir con seguridad si aquellas palabras por parte del moreno habían sido sinceras, pero Takane no pudo sacar ninguna conclusión, ni quería hacerlo. Se mantuvo cabizbaja conforme el chico se retiraba, pero entonces lo dijo.

— ¿En serio solo dirás eso? —Shintaro se detuvo para mirarla de reojo— Luego de decirme que me amabas…

Él se quedó en silencio. Había sido su error, no se había asegurado de que ella estuviera realmente dormida al decir aquellas palabras, pero era tarde, ya nada se podía hacer al respecto. Tenía que lidiar con las consecuencias, las que estaban de pie justo frente a él.

—Lo siento, Takane.

— ¿Por qué lo sientes? ¿No fue verdad?

—Sí lo fue, pero me disculpo porque no se suponía que debías enterarte. —Dijo cabizbajo y frunciendo levemente el ceño— Y también me disculpo, por tentarte a todo esto. —Ella le miró confundida— Estas mejor con Haruka, él te hará feliz. No arruines lo que tienes ahora por alguien como yo.

—Pero…

— ¡Escucha! —Alzó la voz, haciendo que la más baja se asustara un poco— No serás feliz conmigo ¿Entiendes?

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Porque tu corazón no me pertenece, siempre será para él.

Hubo un momento de silencio incomodo en el que ninguno dijo nada. Takane estaba pensativa, pero cuando finalmente reacciono, se acercó donde él para abrazarlo.

Shintaro se mantuvo inmóvil, pero no pudo resistirse. Le correspondió abrazándola con fuerza contra su cuerpo, apoyando su mentón contra el hombro de ella, aspirando el dulce olor de su cuello, solo provocándole leves cosquillas a la de coletas que la hicieron estremecer. Takane alzó su cabeza, chocando su mirada castaña con la oscura de él, con solo centímetros de que sus labios se encontraran. Sin dudarlo, estiró el cuello para besarlo, siendo correspondida de inmediato.

Nuevamente pasaron la noche juntos, nuevamente cayeron en la tentación.

Al despertar al otro día, Takane se giró un poco en su cama para llevarse la sorpresa de no encontrarse a nadie a su lado. Rápidamente se incorporó, tapándose con sus sabanas y miró a su alrededor en busca de cierto azabache, pero solo halló una carta encima de su mueble junto a la cama.

 _"Lo siento por no quedarme, Takane, pero tenía que irme de inmediato. Luego de la noche que pasamos juntos, pude pensar bien en todo. Te he hecho daño a ti, a mi mejor amigo, a mi novia… Soy una mala persona. No valgo la pena, así que no, no peleare por ti, porque quiero que seas feliz, incluso si no es conmigo…_

 _Esto es lo mejor, espero lo entiendas. Gracias por todo."_

—Sí, es lo mejor… —Musitó mientras sus lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

.

.

.

— _A veces simplemente no entiendo que es lo que ve Haruka en ti. —Se quejaba un joven de dieciocho años de cabellos oscuros._

 _—Eso dices ahora, pero seguro estás enamorado de mí en secreto. —Dijo divertida una chica más baja de coletas._

 _— ¡Ja! Ya quisieras. —Contestó el mientras desviaba su mirada levemente molesto._

 _— ¿Cómo sería si llegáramos a ser pareja?_

 _—No creo que funcionaria. —Respondió él seriamente, llamando la atención de la otra._

 _— ¿Por qué?_

 _—Porque por mucho que tengamos en común y llegáramos a "amarnos", solo nos haríamos daño el uno al otro. —Dijo mientras miraba el cielo azul— Así que en mi parecer, ser solo amigos es lo mejor._

 _—Supongo tienes razón. —Se acercó donde él, mirando así juntos el cielo— Sí, es lo mejor…_

* * *

 _Para hacerte este one-shot me inspire levemente en la canción "Just Be Friends"._

 _Me disculpo por si en algún momento me he salido del personaje de Shintaro, pero tomando en cuenta de que en este one-shot ya es más grande, me lo imagino siendo más maduro y no TAN cretino como lo vemos siempre._

 _Muchas gracias por los reviews, favs y follows, me hacen muy feliz :'3_

 _Disculpen si no los contesto en esta ocasión, pero como dije arriba, aun estoy enferma, así que sera para la próxima o contestare por PM uwu_

 _En fin, gracias por leer, cuídense y nos vemos para la próxima actualización~_

 ** _Atte: Mitsui Neko_**


	6. ¿Y si?

_**Hola fans del ShinEne/Taka!~**_

 _En primer lugar, gracias por los reviews! Les contestare al final como siempre uwu_

 _Para este one-shot me inspire en una canción de K-pop cuya letra destruyó mi kokoro, así que vengo a destruirles el suyo. (?_

 _Solo espero que les guste y no me odien, les prometo que las futuras historias de estos dos serán más alegres :'3_

 _Eso es todo, disfruten!_

* * *

 _ **Titulo:** ¿Y si...?_

 _ **Summary:** ¿Todo hubiera sido diferente de haberle dicho que le amaba? Ya era tarde para saberlo._

 _ **Status:** (6/¿?)_

* * *

 _ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ ** ** _Disclaimer:_****_**_****_**_ _Kagerou Project/Mekakucity Actors_ _no me pertenece. Todos los derechos de autor van para su creador_ _ _ _ _**J**____ ** _in (Shizen no Teki-P)_**

* * *

 _ **"¿Y si…?"**_

 _One-shot by Mitsui Neko_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ese día ella se veía más alegre que nunca. Eso le hizo feliz también, aunque le era doloroso. Sin embargo no odiaba la persona que caminaba con ella de la mano, porque además de ser su mejor amigo, él era el responsable de hacer que ella sonriera de esa manera, como un ángel, era precisamente él quien la hacía tan feliz.

¿Cómo es que nunca se dio cuenta de aquel sentimiento que florecía muy en su interior? ¿Cómo es que nunca se fijó en esos detalles tan tiernos de ella? ¿Cómo es que nunca notó lo hermosa que era al sonreír? Jamás lo entendió sino hasta verla estando con alguien más.

Haruka y Takane eran la pareja perfecta, él lo sabía y como si no fuera poco, el resto del Dan se lo recordaba diariamente cuando felicitaban a los dos mayores por los meses que llevaban juntos o cuando se atrevían a preguntar cuando contendrían matrimonio. Ante todo eso, Shintaro solo podía forzar una sonrisa y fingir que todo eso no le dolía.

Por ya casi un año, el Kisaragi estaba obligado a ser testigo de la bella relación entre esos dos jóvenes y cada que eso pasaba, él solo se arrepentía de nunca haberle dicho a Takane lo que en realidad sentía por ella. Por dejar que el orgullo le dominara como ya anteriormente había hecho con otra chica.

Se había confiado demasiado, creyendo que había hecho un vínculo lo suficientemente fuerte con su traviesa virus, tan fuerte como para poder remplazar el que hubo entre ella y el chico de la marca. De verdad creyó que Takane iría con él una vez estuviera de vuelta en su cuerpo, sin embargo finalmente terminó estando en brazos de otro, pero era de esperarse ¿No?

—Que idiota… —susurraba para sí mismo, en la soledad de su habitación, anhelando escuchar otra vez la molesta voz de su querida cómplice.

Recordó las muchas veces que su hermana Momo le había presionado para que se le confesara a la de coletas, porque si, la rubia no era tonta, estaba consciente de los sentimientos de su hermano hacia su senpai y no podía creer que siendo él tan listo, haya sido tan tonto para dejarla ir. Y la excusa de Shintaro siempre era la misma:

—Ella jamás me hubiera escogido por encima de Haruka.

— ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de eso…? —Le cuestionó la chica Idol antes de retirarse, dejando a un pensativo Shin.

Fue a partir de entonces cuando el arrepentimiento se le hizo presente. Incluso si no hubiese sido correspondido, ya no viviría con ese dolor tan punzante en su pecho. Se habría quitado ese peso de encima de los hombros, pero la culpa seguía ahí. Se lamentaba diariamente por mirarla con esos sentimientos, tan reales, tan puros y llenos de buenas intenciones.

 _"Del odio al amor, solo hay un paso."_

Rió al recordar esas palabras de parte de Ayano, un día que le reprendía por pelear con Takane. Resultó ser más que una frase trillada, resultó ser real para él.

—Hoy te ves bastante alegre. —se atrevió a comentar, caminando a lado de la pelinegra, que ya estando más grande, ya no llevaba el cabello en coletas, sino suelto y se le veía muy bien. Takane le había invitado a salir y él no se negó.

—Tiene que ver con la razón por la que te pedí salir conmigo hoy… —contestó ella levemente sonrojada.

Shintaro detuvo su paso, prestando toda su atención a lo que Takane estuviera a punto de decir, sin embargo no hubo palabras, solo una acción. Enseñarle la mano y que de esta resplandeciera la hermosa sortija de matrimonio que Haruka le había entregado.

— ¡Me voy a casar! —exclamó emocionada antes de lanzarse a los brazos del pelinegro por la emoción.

Y sí, él la recibió en sus brazos, pero todo su cuerpo temblaba. Sabía que ese día llegaría, pero no tan pronto. No estaba preparado ni listo para ello. No pudo hacer más que corresponder el abrazo y tardarse en soltarla, pues sabía muy bien, una vez ella y Haruka se casaran, ya no volvería a verla. Seria para el pelicenizo por siempre.

— ¡Fe-felicidades…! —dijo finalmente, forzando su sonrisa más convincente, pero por dentro, él estaba roto.

¿Y si lo hubiese hecho? ¿Y si le hubiera dicho que la amaba? ¿Todo sería diferente? ¿Ella estaría tomando su mano ahora y no la de Haruka? Nunca lo sabría, era tarde, muy tarde para hacer algo al respecto.

Ya con el traje formal negro, caminando entre los pocos invitados, todos ellos amistades suyas y de la pelinegra, Shintaro llegó donde la novia, la cual vestía un hermoso vestido blanco, entallado a su esbelto cuerpo que le hacía lucir tan bien. Con el velo, que ella mismo retiró enseñando su rostro y la enorme sonrisa de felicidad al verlo a él para el día de su boda.

—Me alegra que estés aquí…

—Te ves hermosa ¿sabías? —fue lo único que dijo él, seguido de besar gentilmente sus manos.

Takane sonrojó un poco, pero ya le habían dicho lo mismo varios de sus invitados. Una vez su rostro volvió a su color natural, tomó del brazo del chico azabache y juntos caminaron hasta el altar, donde el novio ya esperaba.

Con una sonrisa, difícil saber si verdadera o falsa, Shintaro entregó a Takane a Haruka.

Sí, era tarde para decir algo. Sus palabras nunca dichas se volverían un secreto que descansarían con él. Sus sentimientos se verían resguardados en los cajones más ocultos de habitación y solo cuando quisiera sonreír, cuando deseare recordar buenos tiempos, los sacaría.

Incluso cuando Takane se alejaba, nada lo detendría de amarla, a que su corazón, que lentamente se volvía una estrella desolada, brillara para y por ella.

 _¿Y si… te hubiera dicho que te amaba?_

* * *

 ** _Ya son 31 reviews con solo 5 actualizaciones ¡Muchas gracias!_**

 ** _Willow Nightgray:_** _No hay de que, kouhai, estoy feliz de que te gustara el one-shot anterior nwn espero que no me odies con este :'DD Yo sé que en alguna ruta Shintaro y Takane están juntos con muchos hijitos. (? Gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejarme un review en cada actualización~_

 _._

 ** _maki-imotto:_** _Lo siento mucho ;u; y más lo siento ahora porque en mi opinión este one-shot que acabo de subir fue más triste que el anterior :'3 Sinceramente no puedo evitar escribir historias llenas de feels de estos dos, no sé por qué úwu pero como ya dije antes, prometo que las siguientes serán más felices! nwn_

 _._

 ** _CrissNyan:_** _Señorita Criss, usted es malévola. (? Aprecio de verdad que leas mi colección cuando no gustas de esta pareja uwu pero ya pronto publicare una colección de la otp HaruTaka y sus derivados, así que espero leer algún review tuyo ahí también nwn_

 _._

 _ **Harukukki:** Espero que te hayan devuelto el celular XDD Ay dios, la verdad es que el lemon no es lo mio u/w/u así que realmente no sé si podría y mucho menos de ellos dos, pero tal vez, algún día ewe_

 _..._

 _Eso es todo por esta ocasión. Nos leemos la próxima con un nuevo one-shot nwn)/_

 _Cuídense!_

 ** _Atte: Mitsui Neko_**


	7. ¿Por qué?

_**¡ShinEne fans les invoco! (?**_

 _Les invoco con un sacrificio de one-shot (? Ok no, lo siento XDD_

 _Hola gente linda, quería agradecerles como siempre por sus favs, reviews y demás, pues finalmente les traigo un one-shot nuevo para la colección uwu_

 _Lamento mucho la tardanza y en compensación les traje una historia menos dramática, porque ya les hice sufrir mucho con los ultimas dos -w-Uu_

 _En fin, como siempre les digo, espero les guste!~_

* * *

 _ **Titulo:** ¿Por qué?_

 _ **Summary:** ¿Por qué tenia que cuestionarse todo? ¿Por qué no simplemente podía ser feliz con ella que lo amaba?_

 _ **Status:** (7/¿?)_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Kagerou Project/Mekakucity Actors_ _no me pertenece. Todos los derechos de autor van para su creador_ _ _ _ _**J**____ ** _in (Shizen no Teki-P)_**

* * *

 ** _"¿Por qué?"_**

 _One-shot by Mitsui Neko_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

¿Por qué? Actualmente aún se cuestionaba la razón ¿Por qué él? Un chico que no tenía nada que dar, sin atractivo, sin dinero, sin algún talento… Simplemente no lograba entenderlo y por ello siempre se hacía aquella pregunta ¿Por qué?

Shintaro Kisaragi siempre fue un chico solitario y reservado, pero también, cuando se lo proponía, alguien listo e ingenioso. Durante toda su vida no necesitó a nadie, hasta que conoció a Ayano Tateyama, una chica amable, dulce y tierna, de la cual se hizo amigo, aunque con el pasar del tiempo ese sentimiento se hizo más fuerte.

Aunque muy en el fondo sospechaba que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, no se confió e intentaba de alguna forma complacer a la pelicastaña, aunque no de manera directa, como por ejemplo, ayudarla a cuidar a sus "hermanitos" quienes en realidad solo eran un par de años menores que ellos. Kido y Seto eran amables, pero ese tal Kano siempre le echaba malas miradas.

Otro buen ejemplo seria el día que ella le presentó a una amiga. Una chica bastante singular, no solo en su forma de ser, también físicamente, con el cabello teñido de azul y usando unos pupilentes del mismo color celeste, esa chica que respondía al apodo de Ene, era alguien escandalosa, fuerte y aventurera. Todo lo contrario a él.

Al principio consideró que su relación no sería buena, especialmente porque Ene era la clase de chica a la que le gustaba gastar bromas y molestar -junto con Kano eran de lo peor- a todo el mundo, sin excepción alguna. A veces a Ayano, a veces a los hermanitos de ella, a veces a su propia hermanita y claro, a él. Aunque más con él, de hecho empezaba a creer que la peliazul se traía algo con su persona para molestarlo tanto, más ignoraba la razón.

Pese a ser tan fastidiosa y discutir mucho con ella por opiniones contrarias, Ene era una buena persona, prueba de ello era cuando le alentaba a declararse a Ayano y una vez se hizo de la última, siempre les apoyaba en su relación.

Sí, Shintaro era feliz en ese tiempo, sin embargo todo empezó a derrumbarse lentamente a los pocos meses de empezar su noviazgo con la Tateyama. Al principio todo fue miel sobre hojuelas, dulce y encantador, pero con el pasar del tiempo la relación de ellos iba de mal en peor.

Ayano realmente quería a Shintaro, mas no era al único al que quería, también estaba su familia de la cual siempre estaba pendiente, por lo que rara vez tenía tiempo para estar al lado del Kisaragi y como era de esperarse, aquello empezó a distanciar a ambos jóvenes, poniendo en duda a Shintaro sobre si su relación llegaría a alguna parte, por lo que finalmente tomó una decisión. A pesar de las muchas insistencias de Ene de que no lo hiciera, él había terminado con Ayano a los seis meses de ser novios.

Después de ese día, sin importar cuanto intentara aparentarlo, Shintaro ahora estaba hecho trizas, deprimido gran parte del tiempo, por lo que decidió romper contacto con todo el mundo encerrándose en su habitación en un intento vano de huir de sus sentimientos.

No sabía nada de nadie, mucho menos de Ayano, cosa que agradecía. Por terminar con ella los hermanitos de la misma no le dirigían la palabra, Momo solía pasar el tiempo con su novio Hibiya, por lo que la mayor parte del tiempo se encontraba solo, a excepción de una persona que se negaba rotundamente a separarse de él.

De pronto sin previo aviso, Ene aparecía en su casa ¡En su habitación! Y en seguida empezaba a reprenderlo por estar todo el día encerrado, obligándolo a salir para tomar un poco de aire fresco o invitándolo a comer a algún lugar agradable para que pudieran conversar un rato, aunque las pequeñas discusiones nunca faltaban.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella, que era la mejor amiga de su actual exnovia, iba a verlo? ¿Acaso no debería estarlo odiando como todo el mundo? La respuesta era no, porque pese a todo lo ocurrido, pese a su relación disfuncional, Ene se había encariñado con Shintaro y no solo eso, había visto en el a alguien sensible y de buen corazón, a una persona que merecía ser feliz y ella se encargaría de que así fuera.

¿Cuándo había logrado ella que Ayano y él se reconciliaran? No, ya no más como novios, pero si como amigos.

Ene… a veces creía que era ella una clase de demonio vestida de ángel y a veces pensaba lo contrario. Ella era tal vez una de las personas más consideradas que había conocido, pese a su fachada de "chica rebelde", tal vez porque ella era también una persona muy sensible, pero fuerte, tanto que era capaz de cargar con sus propias penas y también con la de los demás.

Ella era simplemente alguien "única", una chica maravillosa y cuando menos se había dado cuenta, nuevamente cayó en las garras de Afrodita. Una vez más se había enamorado y como siempre solía pasar con él, el amor era injusto y hasta cruel con su persona.

Estar enamorado nuevamente había sido una sensación de algún modo maravillosa y al igual que con Ayano, Shintaro de algún modo podía estar seguro de que Ene correspondía sus sentimientos, sin embargo Ene era amable y considerada con todos por igual. Aquello le hizo dudar y hasta echarse atrás con respecto a confesarse, pero lo que realmente le desalentó fue algo que había escuchado por parte de su hermana Momo:

Ene tenía novio.

Realmente no le sorprendía. Sería bastante extraño que alguien como ella, tan linda, tan bonita a su manera, no tuviera uno. Quien fuera aquel tipo, tenía bastante suerte.

Pese nunca hablar directamente con aquel chico, Shintaro sabía mucho de él por lo que Ene le contaba. Haruka Kokonose se llamaba, de la misma edad que ella, aunque menor por meses. Dibujante, amante de la comida y al parecer un buen jugador de beisbol. Era imposible hacerle competencia a alguien como él ¿No? De hecho, ni competencia era, ya que ese tal Haruka se había ganado a Ene desde mucho antes de que se conocieran y eso era lo que más le frustraba.

¿De conocerse antes hubiera sido diferente?

Una vez más la depresión se hacía de él ¿Qué debía hacer? Bueno, de algo estaba seguro no debía hacer y era guardarse aquellos sentimientos que tenía por ella. Incluso sabiendo que no sería correspondido, la había citado a un lugar tranquilo donde podría confesarse y así lo hizo.

Jamás se quitaría de su mente aquella expresión de sorpresa y pena que se dibujó en el rostro de Ene ese día. Cabizbaja y con las mejillas sonrojadas, saber que aquel rubor había sido causado por culpa suya, le hizo sonreír ¿Dónde quedo la chica "ruda"? Aunque tampoco es como si buscara hacerla sentir mal o culpable o incluso confundirla, por lo que sin importar cuanto deseaba en ese momento besarla, se resistió para luego retirarse y no verla nuevamente.

.

.

.

El tiempo pasaba, ya tenía los veinticuatro años, aún era joven pero como cualquiera de su edad, pasaba por la crisis clásica de temer no haber disfrutado bien de su libertad como adolescente y que ahora sus responsabilidades de adulto le tuvieran agobiado por el resto de su vida.

Junto con ese miedo estaba también cierto arrepentimiento. No de las cosas que hizo, sino de las que no hizo, como aquella vez en el parque cuando estaba a solas con aquella peculiar y extraña peliazul. Cuanto había deseado besarla o al menos abrazarla de despedida. Pero su orgullo fue más grande.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta ya se encontraba a sí mismo en dicho lugar. Ese parque que parecía seguir siendo el mismo, como si el tiempo jamás hubiera pasado por ahí, trayéndole un cierto sentimiento de nostalgia y melancolía.

Mientras bebía de una soda en lata, sentado en una de las muchas bancas del parque, Shintaro recordaba los buenos momentos e intentaba sonreír, luego de días, meses y hasta años de no hacerlo, al menos no con sinceridad. Su mirada estaba completamente plantada en el suelo, pero de pronto algo le dijo que debía mirar al frente, cosa que terminó haciendo con algo de nervios y no fue para más, pues lo que vio frente suyo le dejó pasmado y anonadado.

Se veía completamente diferente, con el cabello de vuelta a su color natural, castaño oscuro hasta pasar por negro, ya no amarrado más en coletas, suelto y largo. Sus ojos avellanas se plantaron en él y sintió que su cuerpo entero se estremecía. Ella le veía y le sonreía con dulzura, con cierto coqueteo, como si le incitara a abrazarla. Tal vez se estaba confundiendo, pero tampoco se iba quedar sentado averiguándolo, por lo que dejó caer la lata que tenía en manos al momento en que se incorporaba y rápidamente corrió donde ella para estrecharla en brazos.

No, no era una ilusión, era completamente real. Ella le abrazó igual, hundiendo su rostro en su pecho y así él tuvo la oportunidad de disfrutar de la dulce fragancia que despedía su cabello, el cual acarició con dulzura, pasando sus dedos por aquellas hebras oscuras, para luego besar su cabeza con ternura.

¡Al carajo el orgullo! No cometería el mismo error dos veces, no cuando tenía una segunda oportunidad para enmendar el error que había cometido en su pasado, pero antes de eso, tuvo que preguntarlo:

— ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Porque sabía que te encontraría aquí… —Eso solo hizo que él se confundiera más y antes de que pudiera preguntar, ella le interrumpió— Porque quiero estar contigo.

— ¿Qué? —Pronunció sin salir de su sorpresa. Ante esa expresión de confusión, ella rió un poco.

—Cuando te fuiste, ya nada fue lo mismo…. Quise creer que se trataba de otra cosa, pero ahora sé que eras tú. Me haces falta… Yo… quiero estar contigo, Shintaro. —Decía con dificultad, pues la pena y vergüenza eran más fuertes en ese momento.

—Ene…

—Takane… —Dijo de pronto— Ese es mi nombre real.

Shintaro sonrió. Luego de un tiempo considerado sin hacerlo, finalmente sonrió con sinceridad. Una sonrisa genuina, rebosante de alegría, alegría que solo le daba ella. Ella, la escandalosa Ene, Takane, aquella chica quien tanto amaba.

Pese a toda la felicidad, había algo que no lograba entender ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué arruinar aquella bella relación que tenía con aquel Haruka, por estar con él? ¿Por qué? Realmente no lo entendía y se lo cuestionaba porque era parte de su _maldición_ , aquella gran inteligencia que lo aturdía y le hacia cuestionar todo en su vida, viviendo en desconfianza.

El Kisaragi separó levemente a la más baja de su cuerpo para verla directamente a los ojos, con su frente apoyada en la de ella.

—Takane, hay algo que… debo preguntarte…

La mencionada parpadeó confundida, pero antes de que el más alto hiciera su pregunta, rodeó su cuello con sus brazos para besar gentilmente sus labios en un casto, pero sincero beso que ambos, pero más el azabache, anhelaban.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál era tu pregunta?

¿Pregunta? ¿Cuál pregunta? La mente de Shintaro estaba en blanco en ese momento y una vez logró salir de su trance, la abrazó fuertemente de la cintura para corresponder ese último beso, con uno más largo e intenso, uno que le dijera de una vez por todas aquellos sentimientos que por años había reprimido.

¿Por qué lo había escogido a él? ¿Por qué lo amaba?

¿Realmente importaba?

* * *

 _ **Es hora de contestar los reviews, los cuales siempre se les agradece!**_

 _ **CrissNyan:** A veces soy muy cruel con Shin ;3; no entiendo porque la que menos me cae bien es Ayano (? pero bueno, ya aquí le dimos un final feliz uwu y la verdad estoy considerando hacer uno que otro one-shot de humor, porque con estos dos, especialmente con Ene, se me ocurren muchas escenas graciosas XDD Tampoco me gusta ver a Haruka sufrir, porque me lo imagino muy sensible y eso :'3 gracias por los reviews aquí y en "Our Destiny"!~_

 _ **Harukukki:** No me tientes! (? Créeme que lo estoy considerando pero se me hace difícil con estos dos ;u; ya sabes, por sus personalidades uwu pero bueno, tus galletas como tus reviews son agradecidos! (?_

 _ **Nyanacsi-san:** Todos somos masoquistas en el interior uwu (?La canción era "What If" de EXO uwu recientemente me enamoré de su álbum Exodus y esa canción me llegó al kokoro ;u; Gracias por tu review nwn_

 _ **Alice-KuroRabbit:** Me encanta el drama, ya sabes uwu pero esta vez traje una historia llena de amor para compensar los corazones rotos y porque a mi Shin le tocaba ser feliz o3ó)9 Ciertamente el que Shin sea un cabrón es algo que lo caracteriza, pero solo lo usa como defensa para ocultar su lado sensible al igual que Kano y Takane :'3 gracias por tu review!_

 _ **Maki-imotto:** Tus ruegos fueron escuchados :DD aun te agradezco mucho por ese hermoso one-shot ;3; es que ambos son amor y ya les tocaba una historia donde fueran felices aunque tenga que recurrir al AU y salirme un poquito de los personajes :'3 Gracias!_

 _ **Eclipse total:** Me encanta poner sensible a la gente, así que de nada (? Pero bueno ojala esta one-shot te haya sacado una sonrisa nwn como siempre le agradezco que se tome la molestia de dejar un review, senpai!~_

 _..._

 _Si estas historias les han gustado, les invito a leer mi nueva colección de one-shots "Our Destiny" de la pareja HaruTaka y sus derivados uwu *autopromocion* (?_

 _No hay nada más que decir, solo agradecer el que lean mis historias :'3_

 _Y pues es todo, nos leemos la próxima, cuídense!~_

 ** _Atte: Mitsui Neko_**


	8. ¿Perfección?

_**¡Sí, sigo viva! (?**_

 _Pues en primer lugar, lamento mucho la tardanza pero la semana pasada, ademas de estar bloqueada creativamente, estuve enferma y no podía mover ni un dedo -.-_

 _En fin, eso realmente no importa, estamos aquí por el ShinEne/Taka ouó)9_

 _Espero este one-shot sea de su gusto y me disculpo muchísimo si es que el persona de Shintaro me sale muy OoC, pero desde siempre ha sido un personaje del cual me cuesta mucho escribir, especialmente en cuanto temas románticos (Hay que aclarar que no hemos visto "ese lado" de Shin, ni en el manga, ni en la novela)._

 _Aclarado eso, les dejo leer ya ¡Disfruten!~_

* * *

 _ **Titulo: ¿Perfección?**_

 _ **Summary:** Ella no era perfecta, él tampoco, pero lo eran para el otro._

 _ **Status:** (08/¿?)_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Kagerou Project/Mekakucity Actors_ _no me pertenece. Todos los derechos de autor van para su creador_ _ _ _ _**J**____ ** _in (Shizen no Teki-P)_**

* * *

 ** _"¿Perfección?"_**

 _One-shot by Mitsui Neko_

 _._

 _._

 _._

El celular no paraba de sonar, sin embargo el chico de cabellos azabaches ni se tomaba la molestia de revisar de quien era dicha llamada entrante. En realidad ya lo sabía.

No importaba cuanto le insistieran sus amigos, él simplemente se negaba salir este fin de semana y de hecho, Shintaro Kisaragi no le gustaba salir de casa nunca, ni siquiera para clases. Casi siempre tenía que ser obligado por su hermana Momo para no tener ninguna falta.

El pelinegro consideraba que no se perdía de nada al no salir de su departamento, al contrario, él estaba más seguro así. Incluso la soledad no era problema, pues ya contaba con una compañía, que no era su hermana, sino alguien mejor en todos los sentidos.

— _¡Buenos días, amo! ¿A dónde le gustaría salir hoy? —_ Habló una simpática chica en la pantalla del computador. Una chica virtual, parte de un juego de citas con el cual el Kisaragi estaba viciado.

Shintaro era consiente que estar embelesado por una chica cibernética de un juego era patético, pero había intentado salir con las chicas con que su amigo Shuuya le había emparejado y ninguna de aquellas citas reales dio un resultado positivo.

Las mujeres eran superficiales, exigentes e incluso hasta veces pesadas, un ejemplo perfecto de ello, Momo. No entendía como Shuuya la soportaba tanto siendo su novia, pero bueno, los temas románticos no eran lo suyo. Él era más un hombre de matemáticas, física, ciencias y tecnología. Su manera de ver el mundo era diferente al de los demás, se podía decir que cada persona ve el mundo a su manera y él no era la excepción.

Regresando al tema de las chicas, si, estas eran de verdad un dolor de cabeza, pero Ene no. La chica virtual era perfecta, una simpática peliazul de coletas y ojos celestes. Su atuendo original era una chaqueta del insistente azul, una falda corta, medias largas negras y unos audífonos blancos que siempre llevaba puestos, aunque había la opción de cambiarle el atuendo por el que él quisiera, como un traje de maid, de colegiala y hasta en bikini. La única opción que no había era desnuda, no era esa "clase" de juego.

En cuanto la personalidad que tenía, era una completamente contraria a la suya. Era una chica animosa, escandalosa y bastante alegre que gustaba de hacer bromas a todo el mundo. Shintaro estaba seguro que de conocer a una chica así en la vida real, no sería capaz de soportarla, pero en Ene, esas actitudes le parecían adorables, sin embargo no dejaba de ser lo que era, solo una chica virtual, programada para quererle y llamarle amo. Nada de eso era real. Era bastante lamentable, pero intentaba no pensar mucho en ello.

Esa tarde en especial estaba bastante cansado, consecuencia de trasnocharse el día anterior componiendo una canción en un software de música que había comprado hace poco. Incluso cuando tomó una considerada cantidad de soda para repeler el sueño, este fue más fuerte y finalmente se quedó dormido encima de su teclado, a mitad de un paseo con Ene.

.

.

.

 _¡Ding, dong!_

Alguien tocaba el timbre ¿Por qué Momo no atendía la puerta? Cierto, había salido con el idiota de Kano. Seguramente y pasaba la noche con él. Mejor, más privacidad ese día. Como fuera, Shintaro suspiró para luego levantarse con mucha pereza y dirigirse a la puerta ¿Quién molestaba?

—Oh… Buenas noches, disculpe la molestia. —Habló una menudita chica de coletas.

Shintaro quedó mudo. Estaba asombrado. Esa chica parada frente a la puerta de su departamento ¡Era idéntica a Ene! Delgada, busto pequeño, caderas anchas y largas piernas torneadas. Incluso llevaba el cabello amarrado como el personaje, solamente que este era oscuro. Otra diferencia era la expresión de la chica, algo parecida a la suya por las ojeras, además de que actuaba de manera tímida al hablar, a diferencia de Ene que era directa y muy hablantina.

—N-no hay problema… ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—Me llamo Takane Enomoto. Soy su vecina de al lado… — ¿De al lado? Estaba confundido ¿Cómo es que nunca había escuchado de ella en el tiempo que llevaba viviendo en ese edificio con su hermana?— Y me preguntaba si no tienes un poco de azúcar para regalarme… —Dijo al momento que enseñaba la taza que llevaba en mano.

—Ah, sí… ¡Claro!

El azabache se dirigió a su cocina llevando consigo la taza de su misteriosa vecina. Estando ahí solo, se cuestionaba si es que aún estaba dormido, por lo que terminó pellizcándose en el brazo, solo para experimentar un leve dolor que le indicó que de hecho estaba despierto.

Realmente no podía creerlo. No sabía si estar emocionado o nervioso al ver aquel personaje de su juego en carne y hueso, aunque claro se podría decir que solo era una mera coincidencia, aunque una bastante increíble.

—Aquí tienes… —Hizo entrega de la taza la cual casi rebosaba de toda la azúcar que le había puesto.

—Oh, vaya… es más de la que necesito, pero gracias. —Dijo ella con sinceridad al momento que hacia una reverencia— Bueno… que tengas una buena noche.

— ¡Oye…! —Le habló justo antes de que ella se retirara. La chica de fría mirada se detuvo para verle— Eeehh… Cualquier cosa que necesites, puedes decirme… —Dijo tímidamente mientras se rascaba la nuca.

—Lo tendré en cuenta. —Sonrió de lado para luego irse.

A partir de ese día Shintaro estaba más al pendiente de los movimientos de su vecina. Al parecer la chica Enomoto llevaba viviendo a lado desde hace unas semanas y él no se había enterado por estar todo el tiempo encerrado en su habitación o al menos así se lo dejo en claro Momo.

Hablando de la hermana del Kisaragi, al parecer ella y Takane se habían hecho amigas ya que constantemente se las encontraba platicando y en otras ocasiones incluso salían a pasear. Siempre que la rubia regresaba, Shintaro le cuestionaba sobre la de coletas, haciendo cada vez más obvio el interés que éste tenía por la vecina.

—Si tanto quieres saber ¿Por qué no vas y le preguntas tú mismo?

—No creo que sea buena idea…

— ¿Por qué no? —Momo alzó una ceja mientras veía interrogante a su hermano mayor.

—Porque seguro será como con todas las chicas que conozco. —La rubia solo parpadeó estando más confundida. Shintaro soltó un suspiro de fastidio— Ahora creo que es linda porque no sé nada de ella, pero seguro que si intento conocerle más tendrá algún aspecto negativo que no me gustara.

—Obvio que sí. —Respondió la menor riendo— No existe la perfección en este mundo. Todos tenemos defectos que no son del agrado de otras personas. Tú los tienes, también yo.

— ¿Y qué hago para lidiar con ello? O más bien… ¿Qué puedo hacer para que las demás personas no se aturdan con mis defectos?

—Bueno, todo depende…

— ¿De qué?

—De cuanto quieras a esa persona. —Momo tomó asiento en la sala mientras tomaba de su café— Tómanos a Shuuya y a mí de ejemplo. Tú mismo lo has dicho, él es un idiota, pero de buen corazón. Sus defectos por muchos que sean, no cambian a la hermosa persona que es en realidad. —Sonrió por lo bajo con un leve rubor— Igualmente por mi parte, sé que puedo ser un dolor en el trasero, pero Kano me quiere como tal. —Shintaro miró con asombro a su hermana— Si Takane te interesa debes intentar conocerla y si en realidad llegara a gustarte, entonces los defectos que tenga no deberían afectarte en nada.

—Supongo… —El pelinegro apretó con algo de fuerza la lata de soda que llevaba en sus manos— Lo intentare, pero quisiera tu ayuda.

—Claro, no te preocupes. —La rubia sonrió confiada para acercarse donde su hermano y palmear su cabeza como si de un niño se tratara— Intentemos mañana.

Y así fue. Al otro día, mientras Takane sacaba sus bolsas de basura, los hermanos Kisaragi observaban desde lejos.

—Takane es del tipo de chicas que le gusta hacer las cosas por si solas. Jamás pediría la ayuda de nadie, por muy difícil que sea la situación. Es ahí donde tu apareces para apoyarla ¡Ve y se un caballero! —Alentó Momo a su hermano. Shintaro asintió y fue en dirección donde la otra chica.

—Deja te ayudo. —Shintaro tomó una de las bolsas que estaban a punto de caerse de los brazos de Takane. Esta le miró sorprendida.

—Gracias. —Respondió ella con su ya clásico tono seco y desviando la mirada— Esta es posiblemente la primea vez que te veo fuera de tu departamento. —Comentó de pronto en un intento de conversación mientras bajaban por las escaleras hasta el primer piso.

—Ehm, si… —Shintaro intentaba pensar en alguna buena excusa, pero entonces recordó lo que Momo le había dicho de ser sincero respecto a él mismo— Digamos que no me gusta mucho salir. Prefiero estar en mi casa y me distraigo mucho con los videojuegos.

— ¿Eres bueno? —Preguntó ella al momento en que detenía el paso.

—Pues… se podría decir que sí. —Contestó notando como por un momento los ojos de la chica habían brillado.

—Deberíamos jugar alguna partida juntos. —Dijo a lo que Shintaro se quedó bastante sorprendido.

¡Los consejos de Momo habían funcionado!

—Ah, claro.

— ¿Te parece bien hoy en la tarde? En mi departamento. —Takane sonrió con amabilidad, llevando sus manos a la cintura una vez había botado su bolsa de basura en el contenedor.

—S-sí, está bien.

Takane no dijo más y simplemente se fue, dejando a un pasmado Shintaro como siempre cuando ambos intercambiaban palabras.

La tarde llegó, Shintaro fue donde el departamento de su vecina vistiendo su chaqueta roja favorita. Fue recibido por una emocionada Takane que aparte ya había tenido todo preparado para su ronda de videojuegos con comida y bebidas. Una botella de dos litros de su preciada soda casi le hizo babear.

—Bueno pasa. —Le dijo ella. Shintaro obedeció y tomó asiento donde la pelinegra le había indicado— ¿Te parece bien un juego shooter? —Preguntó una vez había tomado su control y le había dado uno a él.

—Claro, soy experto en esos juegos.

—Ya veremos. —Takane sonrió y sus ojos brillaron nuevamente.

Para cuando el Kisaragi se dio cuenta, era demasiado tarde. Ese brillo que por un momento creyó era dedicado a él, era en realidad el deseo de Takane de competencia. La chica amaba los retos y los rivales difíciles como él. Por eso estaba tan encantada de conocerlo y saber que era gamer como ella.

Eso no era algo realmente malo, pero el problema era que las personas competitivas, como ellos dos, podían ser de lo peor y ese día quedo más que demostrado. Una amistosa ronda se volvió una masacre. Los insultos volaron, al igual que el control de Takane en dirección al rostro de Shintaro, acabando así con la "agradable" velada.

— ¿Cómo le haces para arruinar todo?

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no hice nada! ¡Fue ella quien me lanzó un control a la cara! —Se quejaba el azabache mientras era curado por su hermana.

—Le dijiste que era una perdedora engreída.

—Bueno, admito que fue grosero de mi parte haberle dicho eso… —Momo arqueó una ceja— ¡Pero ella es una salvaje!

— ¿Y qué? ¿Ya no te gusta?

Esa era la pregunta, la que había estado rondando por su cabeza desde que había salido -o más bien, sacado a patadas- del departamento de la Enomoto.

—No lo sé. —Respondió finalmente. Su hermana suspiró por lo bajo y se levantó de donde estaba sentada con la intención de salir de la habitación de su hermano.

—Te dejare solo para que pienses mejor las cosas.

Una vez Momo se había retirado, Shintaro empezó a revaluar sus sentimientos con respecto a su "salvaje vecina". Las cosas resultaron tal como había sospechado, querer conocer más a fondo Takane reveló el verdadero lado de ella.

Era violenta, impulsiva, competitiva, de mal carácter e incluso algo gruñona. Sin embargo, él era igual en esas cosas y se podría decir que mucho peor ¿Estaba siendo superficial? ¿Estaba pidiendo más de lo que realmente merecía?

—Aunque… ¿Realmente importa? Digo, dudo que ella se fije en alguien como yo.

— _Pues si me pregunta, yo creo que el amo es realmente atractivo_. —Comentó la chica virtual en la pc.

—Gracias… —Contestó él sin muchos ánimos.

— _Tal vez deberías arriesgarte, incluso si al final no resulta como pensabas, es mejor que quedarse con la duda ¿No crees?_

— ¿Uhm?

El Kisaragi alzó levemente la mirada. En la pantalla de la PC, el juego de citas estaba abierto. En el inicio de dicho juego estaba Ene como siempre, con una sonrisa tierna, vistiendo el uniforme de colegiala que le había puesto precisamente el día que había conocido a Takane.

Desde ese día había dejado el juego. Realmente ya no había razones para jugar, no había razones para estar encerrado en su habitación. Por esa chica había perdido el miedo a relacionarse con alguien, incluso cuando el desenlace no había sido el que perfecto, estaba conforme con lo que había logrado hasta ahora.

—Lo siento. —Dijo Shintaro a su acompañante virtual, justo antes de cerrar el juego— Aquí se acaba nuestra relación.

* * *

Armado de un valor que no se imaginó tuviese, Shintaro fue al departamento de al lado con la intención de disculparse. No estaba realmente seguro se debía de haber llevado algún regalo para ella o algo por el estilo, pero era tarde, ya había tocado la puerta y pudo escuchar los pasos de ésta al otro lado. Los nervios le invadieron de improviso cuando la puerta empezó a abrirse lentamente.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —Preguntó un muchacho de alta estatura, cabello castaño oscuro y un simpático lunar bajo su ojo derecho ¿Quién era ese chico y por qué estaba en el departamento de Takane?

—Ah, yo… ¿Esta Takane? —Preguntó sintiéndose bastante intimidado por el otro chico, aunque este tenía una expresión un tanto infantil.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Finalmente la mencionada apareció detrás del otro muchacho. Al ver a Shintaro, la expresión tranquila de Takane cambio súbitamente a una de sorpresa— Kisaragi… ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Oh, pues… yo… —Shintaro se rascó su nuca manteniendo la mirada baja. Solo fue un momento en que buscaba tranquilizarse, pues en seguida encaró a su vecina, viéndola directamente a sus ojos— Lo siento… por lo ocurrido ayer.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Takane tenía los ojos bien abiertos, pero en seguida reaccionó, aclarándose la garganta.

—Haruka… ¿Podrías dejarnos a solas un momento? —Dijo la de coletas de pronto, casi como una orden.

—Oh, claro. —Respondió el pelicastaño con una agradable sonrisa, cosa que extrañó a Shintaro, y entró al departamento, dándole privacidad a ambos gamers.

—Parece un buen chico… —Comentó el Kisaragi forzando una sonrisa— ¿Es tu novio?

—No. —Contestó ella de inmediato. Ahora le tocaba a Shintaro sorprenderse— Es un compañero de la universidad. Vino a hacer una tarea. —Se acercó al azabache a susurrarle— No es mi tipo. Creo que es demasiado servicial.

—Ah, ya veo… —Shintaro aparentaba estar tranquilo, pero todo su cuerpo quería lanzarse al vacío en ese momento.

—Sonara raro, pero prefiero a los chicos difíciles. —Sonrió de lado— Como tú.

— ¿Cómo yo…?

— ¡Sí! —Dijo ella sonriendo ampliamente. Esa sonrisa inevitablemente le hizo pensar en Ene. Una sonrisa sincera, tierna y hermosa que iluminaba todo a su paso— En fin, debo regresar a estudiar.

—S-sí, claro, no te molesto. —Shintaro hizo una leve reverencia y dio media vuelta para retirarse.

—Lo siento por tirarte el control en tu cara. —Se disculpó repentinamente la de coletas, deteniendo el paso del más alto— Si aún quieres… Te invito mañana a jugar en mi departamento otra vez.

—Eeemm… sí, eso me gustaría. —Respondió evitando girarse para que notara su rostro levemente sonrojado.

—Hasta entonces.

* * *

Al otro día, un emocionado Shintaro abrió la puerta de su departamento para salir, pero al hacerlo se encontró con un rubio que estaba a punto de tocar.

— ¡Hey, hola Shintaro! ¿Esta Momo?

—Hola Kano. —Saludó al momento que se colocaba su chaqueta— Sí, se está preparando. Puedes pasar a esperarla si quieres.

—Gracias. —El rubio miró de pies a cabeza a su amigo y sonrió levemente— Déjame adivinar ¿Vas a una cita con tu vecina?

—Ya les dije, no es una cita, es una…

—Una velada de videojuegos, si, si, lo que digas… —Decía divertido Shuuya, dándole paso para que Shintaro saliera del departamento— Por cierto, conseguí unos tickets buenísimos para "Daze School". Con ellos puedes comprarle ropa nueva a Ene ¿Te interesa?

—No, ya no juego eso, pero gracias.

—Oh ¿En serio? Que lastima. —El menor hizo un falso mohín— Como sea, suerte en tu NO cita. —Se despidió, mientras el Kisaragi fruncía el ceño.

Ya en el departamento de la Enomoto, fue como un deja vu. Fue recibido con bastante comida chatarra y su preciada soda. La chica le entregó un control y le invitó a una batalla en un juego shooter. El pobre pelinegro estaba nervioso de lo que podía suceder, especialmente cuando igual que la vez anterior, terminó ganando.

—Uhm… Creo que gané. —Comentó notando el silencio incomodo que se había formado.

—Sí, eso parece… —Finalmente habló ella para luego mirarle sonriente— Felicidades.

—Si… bueno, creí que habíamos apostado algo ¿No?

La sonrisa de Takane desapareció, mostrándose nerviosa y molesta. Frunció el ceño mientras un leve sonrojo se hacía de sus mejillas, para luego cerrar los ojos conforme se acercaba al contrario, besando así gentilmente los labios ajenos.

—Recuérdame no volver a hacer este tipo de apuestas contigo.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sabes que perderás?

— ¡¿Quieres que te vuelva a lanzar el control en la cara?!

— ¡E-era broma!

Ella no era perfecta, él tampoco, pero lo eran para el otro.

* * *

 _ **¡Gracias por sus bellos reviews como siempre!~ ¡Ya son 41 reviews con solo 7 one-shots!**_

 ** _maki-imotto:_** _Omg, no tenia idea que el HibiMomo no te gustara ;u; pero bueno, aquí hubo un poquito de KanoMomo (Ship culposa junto con el ShinEne/Taka), pero bueno, me alegra que te gustara el AU, como comenté antes, la mayoría de mis one-shots de ellos serian Au, sobre todo con el ShinEne, pues se me hace más fácil escribir romance con la personalidad animosa de Ene, que con la orgullosa de Takane. Regresando al tema, gracias por el review nwn_

 ** _Park Haru:_** _Realmente no soy fan del romance tierno y eso, me encanta más el drama :3 pero al menos en esta colección ya escribí mucho de ese genero y la pareja merecía amor uwu Te entiendo perfectamente con el ShinAya y de esa ship solo hago "mención", pero jamas escribiría de ellos, porque al menos a mi no me gusta XDD Necesitaras más galletas que esas para convencerme de escribir lemon. (?_

 ** _Nyanacsi-san:_** _Haruka desapareció misteriosamente (? A él siempre debo hacerle mención en mis one-shots, es él que hace sentir celos a Shin por Takane :'3 El HaruTaka y sus derivados es amors, pero esta pareja también lo es y merece más fanfics por aquí uwu Me alegra que te gustara el one-shot y ojala este también!_

 _..._

 _Pues eso es todo por hoy, de nuevo gracias por los reviews y nos leemos la próxima!~_

 ** _Atte: Mitsui Neko_**


	9. No de Nuevo

_**¡Buenas, ShinTaka/Ene fans!**_

 _Luego de un mes de inactividad, finalmente les traigo un nuevo one-shot nwn)/_

 _No hay mucho que decir, solamente agradecer los reviews y disculparme por la tardanza :'3_

 _Espero que este one-shot sea de su gusto ¡Disfruten!_

* * *

 _ **Titulo: No de Nuevo**_

 _ **Summary:** Luego de haberle perdido antes, no dejaría que volviera a suceder._

 _ **Status:** (09/¿?)_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Kagerou Project/Mekakucity Actors_ _no me pertenece. Todos los derechos de autor van para su creador_ _ _ _ _**J**____ ** _in (Shizen no Teki-P)_**

* * *

 _ **No de Nuevo**_

* * *

Al despertar lo primero que vio fueron un par de ojos oscuros que le miraban con asombro. Parpadeó confundida, pero una vez logró reconocer a la persona que le miraba, a ella le tocó sorprenderse.

Esos ojos pertenecían a su grosero y nada delicado kouhai, Shintaro Kisaragi. Ese chico con el cual había convivido por ya dos años, viviendo en su computador, dedicando cada aliento por sacarle aunque fuera una leve sonrisa y aunque por muy difícil que la tarea sonara, lo había logrado en pocas ocasiones, pero lo había logrado que era lo que importaba.

Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, que tardó en darse cuenta que no estaba viendo al chico detrás de una pantalla y mucho menos le veía estando más grande -tomando en cuenta que ella era de reducido tamaño siendo una virus-, sino en un tamaño normal. Ella estaba fuera del mundo cibernético, de regreso en su cuerpo.

Rápidamente hizo por incorporarse, mirando a todos lados, para luego centrarse solamente en Shintaro, el cual no apartaba por ningún momento sus ojos de ella, teniéndolos abiertos como platos y sonrojado hasta las orejas. Takane no entendía nada, pero entonces sintió un leve escalofrió que le hizo bajar la mirada y notar que no llevaba nada de ropa encima.

Antes de poder decir o hacer algo, el pelinegro ya se había quitado su chaqueta, colocándosela a ella.

—Gracias… —Susurró teniendo la mirada plantada en el suelo, pues la vergüenza le hacía imposible mirar de frente al contrario. Él estaba igual.

Pese a toda la pena que estaba experimentado ahora por ser vista desnuda, Takane estaba más conmocionada por el hecho de que estaba de regreso en su cuerpo, cosa que creyó imposible, pero finalmente, luego de tanto sufrimiento, era capaz de sentir.

—No puedo creerlo… e-estoy de vuelta… —Musitó por lo bajo, viendo sus manos, entonces las manos del chico pelinegro tomaron las suyas con delicadeza, haciéndola dar un pequeño brinco.

—Pues créelo. —Le dijo sonriéndole con ternura, algo bastante raro en él, pero al hacerlo le daba un aspecto muy atractivo— Bienvenida de vuelta, Takane…

Tal vez fue por la emoción que ella apretó las manos del azabache, sintiendo lo ásperas que estas eran, pero de hecho era una sensación agradable sentir el contacto de su piel con la de él estando solamente tomados de las manos.

—Shintaro, yo…

Un ruido proveniente de los pasillos de ese misterioso laboratorio, interrumpió lo que la chica iba a decir. Se giró nerviosa al igual que el Kisaragi.

—Sera mejor que nos vayamos. —Aconsejó jalando a la chica para que se bajara de aquella cama metálica. En ningún momento sus manos se habían soltado.

— ¡E-espera! No puedo salir así… —Incluso cuando Takane se había cerrado la chaqueta roja que se le había entregado, ciertamente aun había parte de su cuerpo que quedaban expuestas y realmente debía ser incomodo andar por allí estando solamente con una prenda ropa que no ocultaba nada.

Shintaro observó a su alrededor hasta que finalmente se topó con unas ropas parecidas a las que usaban los pacientes en el hospital. Esta consistía en un pantalón y la parte de arriba iba como una bata, la cual se cerraba amarrándose. Definitivamente eso le iría más cómodo a la chica de coletas.

—Ten, podrías usar esto. —Le hizo entrega de las prendas que acababa de encontrar.

Takane agradeció para luego ordenarle a Shintaro que se girara y no se atreviera a espiar. El Hikineet pronuncio por lo bajo un "Como si hubiera algo que no haya visto" y de inmediato se sonrojó pensando en el incómodo momento de hace un rato.

—Listo. —Takane se acercó a él, regresándole su chaqueta una vez estaba vestida, pero solo tuvo está en sus manos, Shintaro volvió a colocársela— Oye, y-ya no la nece…

—Hace mucho frío aquí. No discutas y déjatela puesta. —Ordenó, a lo que la mayor frunció levemente el ceño, aunque estando sonrojada.

—Está bien… —Contestó molesta y un tanto apenada.

Terminando de decir eso, su kouhai volvió a tomarle de la mano, llevándola hasta la salida de esa habitación, para ir acechando por los pasillos, asegurándose de que no hubiera alguien y así pudieran andar sin problemas.

—Parece que no hay nadie ¡Vamos!

Mientras se encaminaban por los pasillos de ese peligroso lugar, la Enomoto no quitaba su mirada del chico azabache. Era difícil creer que se trataba de la misma persona que conoció hace más de dos años atrás. Había cambiado tanto, pasando de ser un chico cobarde e inseguro a uno valiente y lleno de determinación.

Se había vuelto casi un líder para el Dan, con lo inteligencia y astucia que tenía, le era muy fácil planificar planes como el de ahora, para rescatarla a ella, pero había una duda que la estaba carcomiendo y sintió que no podría seguir adelante, no hasta poder resolverla. Se detuvo de pronto.

— ¿Uhm? Takane… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas cansada? —Le preguntó, notando el tono de preocupación en su voz— ¿Necesitas que te lleve en la espalda?

— ¡No! ¡Cállate! —Gritó, haciendo un eco en los abandonados pasillos. Shintaro le miró con sorpresa— ¡¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?! —Le espetó molesta— ¡¿Por qué estas arriesgando tu vida para salvarme?! ¡Yo jamás te agrade! ¡Siempre me odiaste! Desde que era humana, incluso cuando era un virus… —La chica bajó su mirada mientras unas cuantas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas— Tú me odias… una vez me lo dijiste, entonces… ¿Por qué? —Apretó sus pequeños puños para encararle— ¡¿Por qué haces esto?!

Shintaro que se había mantenido inexpresivo durante todo el griterío, frunció el ceño de pronto.

— ¿Quieres saber por qué…? —Preguntó sonriendo con cinismo— ¿Me golpearas si te digo que actualmente yo tampoco sé esa respuesta? —La de coletas largas le miró desconcertada— No sé… tal vez sea porque fuiste la única persona que estuvo a mi lado cuando más lo necesitaba. Tal vez fue porque a pesar de las diferencias, siempre fuiste mi amiga, o tal vez… —Se acercó a ella, tomándole de los hombros— es porque la primera vez que te perdí, me hiciste mucha falta y ahora… —Acortó la distancia entre sus rostro, provocando que la contraria sonrojara notablemente— no quiero perderte… no de nuevo.

—E-entiendo… —Dijo ella pérdida en la intensa mirada que él le estaba dedicando. Estaban tan cerca, que ella realmente creyó que sus labios se encontrarían en algún momento, pero no fue así. Shintaro la soltó y luego se alejó de ella dándole la espalda.

—Ya habiendo contestado tu duda… ¿Vas a querer que te lleve en mi espalda?

—Oh, bueno… —Takane se sobó un brazo manteniendo la mirada baja y asintió levemente— S-sí no es problema.

—Claro que no. —Shintaro se arrodilló dándole la espalda para que su senpai pudiese subirse sin problemas.

La pelinegra colocó ambas manos encima de sus hombros y rodeó su cintura con las piernas. Una vez él sintió que ya se había acomodado, se incorporó, llevando a la chica a cuestas suya.

Mientras era llevada por el azabache, Takane se aferró a él lo más que podía, no por miedo a caerse, sino más bien por el temor de alejarse de él. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta, aquellas palabras que Shintaro había dicho, también se aplicaban a ella.

Lo quería, aunque no admitiera o lo dijera de frente y el perderlo, ahora que finalmente podía estar a su lado, era algo que no quería ni imaginar.

No dejaría que pasara, no de nuevo.

* * *

 ** _Tiempo de contestar algunos reviews, los cuales se agradecen como siempre nwn_**

 ** _Park Haru:_** _OMG, tú si sabes y esa comparación fue perfecta ouo Cada vez me agradas más (? ¡Galletas! Espera... ¡NO! (?_

 ** _Nyanacsi-san:_** _Shintaro necesitaba amor y lo buscó en los juegos de citas (? Oh vaya! Muchas gracias nwn realmente no me imagine que hubiesen tantos fans de la pareja y mas que nada, no me imagine crear tanta influencia XDD_

 ** _Willow Nightgray:_** _Yo también lo sentí igual, por eso no estaba del todo convencida si publicar el one-shot o no, peor supongo que no quería dejar inactiva la colección :'3 a diferencia de este que si me gustó como quedo. Ay, pobre Takane XDD es que nunca hay azúcar en casa ¡NUNCA! (?_

 ** _CrissNyan:_** _Haruka es el novio sirviente que todos queremos tener! (? Jajaja de verdad hice que dijeras que fue lindo un ShinTaka? XDD me siento realizada. (? Takane tiene que demostrar su lado violento en todas mis historias o sino, no seria ella uwu_

 _..._

 _En fin gente, sin nada más que agregar, solo diré ¡Nos leemos la próxima! ¡Oh! ¡Y dejen reviews! XDD_

 _Cuídense y hasta entonces!~_

 ** _Atte: Mitsui Neko_**


	10. Un Deseo

**_¡Hola ShinEne/Taka fans!~_**

 _Me reporto para traerles una nueva historia uwu_

 _Últimamente he estado viendo varios fanfics/one-shots de esta pareja en Fanfiction y la verdad me hace muy feliz :'3 admiro a esas personas que logran escribir bonitos momentos románticos entre ellos sin salirse del personaje ;3; (Sobre todo con Shin)._

 _En un momento de este one-shot siento que me ha salido un poco OoC, por lo que me disculpo, pero bueno, espero que aun así les guste!~_

* * *

 _ **Titulo: Un Deseo**_

 _ **Summary:** Ella tenía un deseo y él lo haría realidad._

 _ **Status:** (10/¿?)_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Kagerou Project/Mekakucity Actors_ _no me pertenece. Todos los derechos de autor van para su creador_ _ _ _ _**J**____ ** _in (Shizen no Teki-P)_**

* * *

 ** _"Un Deseo"_**

* * *

 _"Mi deseo es… algún día poder ver las estrellas que no sean los del salvapantallas… y poder verlas contigo, pero realmente estando a tu lado."_

Había pasado un tiempo desde que había escuchado eso salir de la boca de su siempre molestosa compañera y virus, Ene. Incluso recordaba cómo había reaccionado aquella vez ante tal comentario.

Su labio inferior temblaba, intentó morderse la lengua en un acto de desesperación por lo que estaba a punto de suceder, pero le fue imposible. Dejó escapar una fuerte carcajada que sorprendió y ofendió a la peliazul de coletas.

— ¡¿Se está burlando de lo que dije?! —Le inquirió notándose bastante cabreada.

—L-Lo siento, es solo que… ¡Pff!—Nuevamente el Kisaragi volvió a reír estruendosamente, haciendo que la pobre virus de azul se volviera rojo.

— ¡Amo, usted es un idiota! —Exclamó enfurecida la chica cibernética para luego desaparecer en la pantalla.

— ¿Eh? ¿Ene, a donde fuiste? —Shintaro empezó a abrir varias de sus carpetas, pero no había rastros de la miembro no. 6 del Dan— Seguramente estará andando en la internet… —Suspiró para continuar con lo suyo en el computador.

Esa misma noche al intentar dormir, Shintaro escuchó claramente un par de sollozos provenientes de su móvil que yacía en su escritorio. No fue difícil identificar la voz. La que parecía llorar era Ene.

El azabache se asomó levemente. No podía verla, pero en definitiva, ella estaba llorando y estaba seguro de que había sido por su culpa, por haberse reído.

Como si ya de por si él no tuviese que cargar con mucha culpa, ahora se sentía más idiota que de costumbre; sin embargo, en vez de esperar que el tiempo hiciera que dicha culpa desapareciera -o aumentara-, Shintaro decidió que haría algo respeto. Se prometió a si mismo que compensaría a Ene, tal vez no mañana mismo, pero lo haría.

.

.

.

— ¿A dónde estamos yendo? —Cuestionó la chica de coletas mientras era llevada a ciegas de la mano.

—Solo confía en mí. —Pidió el pelinegro sin soltar el agarra ente él y la contraria.

¿Realmente podía hacerlo? Un suspiro de resignación escapó de los labios de Takane Enomoto y finalmente asintió siguiendo caminando hacia un lugar desconocido.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a su destino, ella estaba nerviosa y Shintaro pudo notarlo por como tembló levemente al momento que le quitaba la venda de sus ojos.

Lo primero que Takane vio una vez retirada la venda, fue una manta que encima del césped. Encima de la manta había un canasto con comida, pero sobre todo varias latas de soda –no le sorprendía- y un telescopio de gran tamaño, armado y listo para ser usado.

¿La ubicación exacta? Encima de una pequeña colina en un conocido parque. Mucha gente estaba reunida allí por la lluvia de estrellas que daría comienzo y el Kisaragi había logrado ocupar el mejor lugar para ser testigo de tan hermoso espectáculo, todo por ella.

—Ta-ran~ —Canturreó haciendo una extraña posé para enseñarle lo que había hecho.

— ¿Q-Que es esto…? —Preguntó confundida y hasta algo conmocionada observando todo.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando dijiste que deseabas ver las estrellas conmigo…? —Nuevamente hizo presentación de lo que había preparado— ¿Qué te parece?

Ella se quedó en silencio, por tanto tiempo que él inevitablemente se había puesto nervioso, pero al final Takane empezó a reír, cosa que había ofendido un poco al chico luego de su gran esfuerzo.

—Es perfecto. —Dijo con una sonrisa amplia y sincera.

Un leve ardor en sus mejillas le había indicado a Shintaro que se había sonrojado ¿Quién diría que eso le sucedería con ella? Esa chica que tanto detesto y con quien solía discutir cada que se le daba la oportunidad.

—E-eemm… Bueno, vamos a sentarnos que ya va empezar…

Los dos tomaron lugar encima de la manta, disfrutando del crepúsculo mientras bebían de las latas que el menor había llevado, hasta que finalmente el sol se ocultó y la oscuridad se hizo del cielo, asomándose así cientos, no, millones de estrellas en el cielo.

El negro firmamento parecía estar decorado con piedras preciosas cuyo brillar resaltaba y maravillaba a todos los testigos que se encontraban allí ese día, incluyendo a los dos jóvenes que estaban sentados en la colina.

— ¡Hey mira, una estrella fugaz! —Shintaro apuntó al cielo con emoción. Eso reír un poco a Takane, después de todo él no era así.

Ciertamente una estrella fugaz pasaba en ese momento.

—Es hermosa…

— ¿No pedirás un deseo? —Él giró a ver a su acompañante.

Takane bajó su cabeza levemente, dejando de ver el hermoso espectáculo de estrellas por un momento para pensar.

Había muchas cosas que ella deseaba, como por ejemplo, algo que jamás diría en voz alta, tener un busto más grande –tonterías suyas de cuando tenía catorce-, o cosas más importantes como lograr graduarse o cosas más sentimentales como poder traer a la vida a aquellas personas que había perdido.

Sí, ella deseaba muchas cosas, pero en ese instante, en ese momento…

—Ya tengo todo lo que deseó… —Respondió girándose a ver a su pareja mientras le sonreía dulcemente.

Shintaro tragó saliva al momento que ruborizaba y aunque estaba nervioso, no lo pensó mucho y fue acercando su rostro al de Takane. Ella le miró sorprendida, pero imitó su acción hasta que finalmente sus labios se encontraron en un casto, pero sincero beso.

Takane sonrió internamente. Su novio sí que era detallista y eso era algo que no había deseado, pero agradecía.

* * *

 ** _Gracias por los reviews como siempre y bienvenidos los nuevos seguidores que espero se animen a comentar nwn)/_**

 ** _Willow Nightgray:_** _Lo dices por el momento en que Shin ve a Takane desnuda ¿verdad? ¿VERDAD? (? En realidad siempre he querido hacer drabbles (historias de 500 palabras), pero nunca me salen y terminó haciendo one-shots de mas de 800 o mil palabras :'I Sí, pobre de mi (? Es que en ese momento, luego de la desnudes (? y el estar en un lugar desconocido del cual deben huir, como que no era momento para besarse XD pero aquí si hubo beso ewe Todos quieren lemon, omg, tal vez lo haga, pero no en esta colección uwu En fin, gracias por el review pequeña!_

 ** _Guest:_** _Pues ya hubo beso X3 jejeje gracias, me gusta transmitir muchos feels en lo que escribo, aunque eso haga que algunos me odien (? Y no te preocupes, habrá más besos más adelante ouo)9_

 ** _..._**

 _Antes de despedirme, quería invitarles a leer mi nuevo long-fic de Kagerou Project (Auto-promoción (?), "Frienship" que contara con muchos momentos HaruTaka al igual que ShinTaka, así que podría ser de su gusto si adoran una o ambas parejas uwu_

 _Ahora si, eso es todo, nos leemos la próxima! Cuídense!~_

 ** _Atte: Mitsui Neko_**


	11. Demasiado Tarde

_**¡Hola, queridos ShinTaka/Ene fans!**_

 _Pues en primera y como ya es costumbre, me disculpo por la tardanza, pero ya saben que estoy sin pc :'3 pero en fin, ya es 2016 (¡Feliz año nuevo, por cierto! *-*) y que mejor manera de comenzar este año nuevo que con feels ;DD por favor, no me odien (?_

 _Por cierto que ya coloqué el estatus y será un total de 20 one-shots, pero si tiene suficiente popularidad esta colección, tal vez le aumente el número uwu_

 _Sin nada más que decir, les dejaré leer, ojalá les guste!~_

* * *

 _ **Titulo:** Demasiado Tarde_

 _ **Summary:** Tenia que correr, llegar a tiempo, pero incluso si lo lograba, tal vez ya era muy tarde._

 _ **Status:** (11/20)_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Kagerou Project/Mekakucity Actors_ _no me pertenece. Todos los derechos de autor van para su creador_ _ _ _ _**J**____ ** _in (Shizen no Teki-P)_**

* * *

 ** _Demasiado Tarde_**

* * *

Era tarde, demasiado tarde, pero el Kisaragi corría lo más rápido que podía en dirección a la iglesia.

—Mierda, Takane va a matarme. —Susurró entre respiraciones agitadas.

Era tal la velocidad en la que iba corriendo, que de hecho resultaba sorprendente tomando en cuenta que aquel chico pelinegro, que además iba en traje, no era alguien de buena condición física. Aun así, ahí estaba, como alma que persigue el diablo.

Llegando a una esquina detuvo su paso, mirando hacia varias direcciones confundido. Al parecer se había perdido, por lo que terminó jalándose los cabellos, llamándose un gran idiota ¿Por qué se comportaba como tonto con tal IQ que tenía?

Finalmente decidió por tranquilizarse y se acercó donde una anciana, a la cual le preguntó amablemente que dirección debía tomar para llegar a la iglesia. La mujer mayor le dio las indicaciones necesarias, no sin antes comentarle lo guapo que se veía portando aquel elegante tuxedo, a lo que él agradeció apenado y retomó la carrera.

Ahora si era capaz de ubicarse y al doblar por un edificó, diviso la iglesia a lo lejos.

Sonrió victorioso, pero entonces las campanas empezaron a sonar, indicación de que la ceremonia daba por comienzo.

—¡No, no, no, no! ¡Ya estoy a punto de llegar! —Exclamó para acelerar el paso al que iba.

La iglesia aumentaba de tamaño al estar cada vez más cerca. Ya iba a llegar, por lo que estiro los brazos para alcanzar las enormes puertas de madera de ese lugar y una vez logró tomar de las manijas, abrió.

—"¡Llegué!" —pensó, pues de gritarlo llamaría toda la atención, aunque debido al rechinido de la puerta, todas las miradas de los invitados se plantaron en él.

A Shintaro poco le importaba como le veían por parte de sus familiares y amigos, el problema estaba en como le observaba la novia. Era obvio que estaba enojada por su tardanza y era eso lo que había querido evitar.

Sin embargo, aquella mirada severa y la expresión de molestia no duró mucho. El ceño fruncido fue remplazado por una tierna sonrisa y la chica de cabellos oscuros le ofreció una mano con gentileza. Una vez la tomó, un tanto apenado, ésta le jaló con fuerza, abrazándole.

—Gracias por haber llegado. —Le dijo en un susurro.

Un leve sonrojo tiñó las mejillas del azabache. Colocó sus manos en los hombros de ella, separándose un poco sólo para verla, quedando fascinado por lo hermosa que se veía en ese bonito y entallado vestido blanco.

—Hey ¿sigues con nosotros? —La voz de Takane le sacó de su transe. Asintió.

—Sí… —Le contestó sonriéndole con ternura para luego dejarle abrazarse de su brazo, caminando así juntos hasta el altar.

Todos los invitados les observaban, se podía notar cual emocionados y alegres estaban por tan hermoso momento, sin embargo él no lo estaba.

Una vez llegaron al altar, Shintaro tomó las manos de la Enomoto, besando gentilmente el dorso de estas sin quitar su mirada embelesada de ella. Jamás se imaginó sentir algo tan fuerte por alguien a la cual juró haber detestado, pero así es el amor ¿no?

Él había crecido, madurado y había sido capaz de hacer a un lado el orgullo, revelando así sus sentimientos hacia su antes senpai y compañera virus. La quería, la amaba, tanto, que le resultaba doloroso tener que soltar sus manos para entregársela al novio, el cual esperaba impaciente.

El padrino de bodas había llegado, finalmente podía dar comienzo la ceremonia para unir a Takane Enomoto y Haruka Kokonose en santo matrimonio.

Todos parecían estar contentos y felices por la feliz pareja, incluso el mismo padrino, aunque muy por dentro hubiese deseado haberle dicho lo que sentía a aquella persona lo mucho que la amaba y como gracias a ella había logrado escapar de la oscuridad que lo consumía.

Pero ya era tarde, demasiado tarde.

* * *

 ** _Repito, no me odien (? Hora de contestar algunos reviews uwu)/_**

 ** _Ari Kuma:_** _O_ _h, vaya presentación. (? Jejeje pues en primera muchas gracias por tus palabras, estoy muy feliz de que a la gente le guste lo que escribo nwn como seguro sabrás, igual el HaruTaka es mi otp, mientras que el ShinTaka es mi ship culposa XDD pero de verdad quise hacer esta colección y ciertamente no me imagine contagiar este gusto a otros fans ouo)Uu pues disculpa la tardanza y espero este one-shot te gustara :'3_

 ** _Park Haru:_** _Sabia que eras tú, no por el nombre, sino por las galletas (? Jejeje no te preocupes XDD con que dejes un review aunque sea cortito es suficiente uwu pero espero uno largo para cuando escriba el lemon que tanto pides ese Gracias por las palabritas! ~_

 _..._

 _Pues es todo por hoy, nos leemos la próxima con un nuevo one-shot nwn)/_

 _Cuidense mucho y gracias por leer!~_

 ** _Atte: Mitsui Neko_**


End file.
